Paths To Vengeance
by doctor anthony
Summary: ME2 AU: A Spectre and a former Cerberus assassin, 1 wants justice, the other wants vengeance, and Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy are caught in the middle of this feud. Warning rated M for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 1 shootout

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 1.

**Citadel Drazir Ward 2182 main hanger bay**

Two C-Sec officers set on a bench and as 1 of them took a cigarette the other officer asked "What is that?". the other man merely replied "Its nothing"

And as he lit the cigarette his partner asked "Does your wife know this John?". John looked at his partner and said "I'm the man of my own house Kalo, I don't hide things from my wife".

Kalo smirked and said reassuringly "Don't worry I wont tell Sara". John breathed a sign of relief and said "Thanks man I appreciate it".

Kalo then took out a toothpick from his pocket and offered it to John as he said "Look smoking is not the problem John, its your oral fixation your mouth just needs something to suck on, so try this, I read it works in a magazine".

John looked at him curiously and asked "What kind of magazines have you been reading?". Kalo laughed at this and John said "A man has to have something of his own right man".

Kalo then said seriously "How many shooters do you count?". As gunfire was heard John answered "At least 5 maybe 7 of them". Kalo only replied "Do you want to go and take a look John?".

John looked at the ground and said "Someone tipped them off and all I know for sure is that we have lost 3 wholes fucking years of work on this case". More gunfire was heard and John sighed as he said "As long as it's a look. On three".

As John got his Hydra shotgun and Kalo took out a Kessler pistol he said "Three". With that both men emerged from their hiding spot and moved forward as they saw the hanger was ablaze and littered with dead bodies of members of The Blue Suns mercenary gang.

The two officers got into cover a Eclipse merc opened fire John took him out with his shotgun and Kalo moved up and saw more dead Blue Suns. As both men took cover behind a large crate John noticed something on the ground and as he picked it up he saw it was a titanium shell and muttered to himself "Son of a bitch".

More gunfire was heard close by and before John could stop him Kalo moved up and John whispered "Kalo wait! Backups on the way". But Kalo didn't stop and as he saw a man in a leather jacket stab a Blue Sun through the chest with a sword Kalo yelled out "C-Sec freeze!".

As John went after 2 Eclipse members appeared from behind cover and opened fire with Tsunami assault rifles and John waited till the guns over heated before he opened fire with his shotgun and killed both of them as ran to catch up to Kalo who had no idea just who he was going after.

Kalo ducked as an Eclipse member fired with a pistol and Kalo killed him with 1 shot the throat as he saw the man he was after kill another Blue Sun with an execution style shot to the head with a Brawler pistol. As 2 more Eclipse members with heavy pistols arrived on the scene Kalo lost sight of his target and took out both enemies with quick shots to the chest and head.

John ran to the edge of the hanger right near the Presidium lake and as he looked around for the man he was looking for, he was shot in the shoulder from behind and as he fell to the ground he saw the man was in front of him with a pistol aimed at his head and just as the man was about to open fire John heard Kalo yell out "No!".

Kalo quickly opened fire on the man and kept firing until his gun overheated and the man fell into the presidium lake. Kalo immediately ran over to John and helped him up and John said "I'm alright Kalo, did you get him?".

Kalo nodded and John asked "Are you sure you got him Kalo?". Kalo answered "I got him, I saw him take a shot to the face, he's dead John. Relax alright".

John only said "Half the morgues in the Terminus Systems are full of people who thought they got rid of that man, once and for all, but sadly for them, they failed".

Kalo looked at John in confusion as he asked "What are you talking about John, you know this guy or something?".

John looked at all the bodies as he said "There's talk in the underworld that the Eclipse have hired a independent contractor to help them deal with the Blue Suns and Blood Pack, I heard he is 1 of the best, the same guy the Systems Alliance used on Kazito that time".

Kalo then asked "The same Alliance operative who turned on them and killed 7 N7 soldiers?". John answered "I heard it was 9 and that he was working for Cerberus as a hitman". Kalo only said "That's a bull story John and you know it, Rogue is a myth, just our old boss Pallin messing with us?".

John then showed Kalo the titanium shell and continued "Titanium shells are his signature, as is a katana sword and some of these merc's were killed by a katana sword".

Kalo and John then heard sirens which meant C-Sec officers were on the way and Kalo asked "You really think Rogue was working for the Eclipse?. You just said that he works for Cerberus and they are pro-human terrorists".

John shrugged and said "That Kalo is 1 of the major problems working organised crime isn't it, we never really know who is working for who".

With that both men left the hanger as C-Sec officers secured the area.

Well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 2 game day

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 2.

**Citadel Fazilu Ward 2182 **

As Kalo Tzhang grabbed the beers for the day with John and their families when he saw his wife Rebecca talked to John by com and said "He is right here John" and as she let Kalo talk to John she whispered to him "Tell him that he cant smoke in front of the kids, if he's going to smoke then he can do it in the yard alright Kalo?".

Kalo answered "I'll tell him don't worry". Rebecca only said "I thought he was quitting". Kalo replied honestly "I thought so too". with that Rebecca walked off to help their 4 year old daughter Amy who was tidying up her toys in the living room.

**Citadel Zuckara Ward**

John said "Hey Kalo" as his son Billy grabbed his leg he said quietly to his 7 year old son "Hey Billy please I'm on com" Sara immediately got Billy to go and get his coat as Kalo said "Better be on the way game starts soon".

John grabbed a pack of smokes as he said "We're running a little behind, if we beat the traffic we'll be there by halftime".

As John then took out a cigarette Sara took the pack and cigarette from him as John said "Its an oral fixation". Sara rolled her eyes and put drinks in the cooler as John asked "How's the case going?".

Kalo only said "Look forget the case, enjoy the time off with Sara and Billy John". John only said "Any ideas on who blew the op?".

Kalo then said "An internal investigation has been launched at Executor Pallin's order and so far they found nothing at all".

John was silent for a few minutes before he asked "Well its obvious that someone talked, someone deep inside very close to us and the case. Is there any word at all on what happened to Rogue at the hanger?".

Kalo answered "the council let us search the entire lake for 4 days nothing and we never found the body or any sign of it all, must have been sucked up by 1 of the turbines and is duct rat food by now". Kalo then decided to change the subject as he said "Game starts in 30 John and don't forget the steaks".

John replied "I didn't forget the steaks alright jeez 1 time, when are you going to let that go already Kalo".

Kalo answered "Rebecca asked me to check and also to tell you that …". John interrupted him by saying "I heard her Kalo, no smoking in front of the children".

John shut off the com and yelled out "Sara we have to drop off by a shop on the way and get some steaks!".

**Citadel Fazilu Ward **

As Kalo and his family got ready for a nice day with friends unaware that a car pulled up nearby and a man in a leather jacket looked at a photo of Kalo and John and then took out his Brawler pistol and got out of the car and started to walk towards the house.

Kalo was in the bathroom when said loudly "Rebecca are they here yet?". when he got no answer and heard something that sounded like a scream he left the room and saw Rogue in front of him and the assassin opened fire hitting him in the face as he dragged Kalo into the living room and stepped on Kalo's back and pointed his gun at him and had his finger on the trigger before he turned the gun on Rebecca and Amy as he opened fire twice and Kalo yelled out as it was done And after that Rogue opened fire again.

An hour later

As John and Sara were getting near the house they saw smoke coming up from nearby and that C-Sec officers were all over the area. John told Sara and Billy to stay in the car as he went to see what was going on.

When he to the cordoned off area and entered a Turian officer came up to him and said "You cant be here sir". John ignored him and asked "What happened here?".

The Turian replied "Look you need to leave now sir". John showed his C-Sec credentials and the Turian said "We have 3 dead in a fire and we suspect it was arson, the victims are 1 male, 1 female and 1 dead little girl all human".

As John saw 1 body was being moved in a body bag John told those who carrying it to a nearby vehicle et him look at the body and while the Turian was protesting this action, John opened the body bag and knew who it was despite the bad burns he saw the weeding ring and fell to ground as he started to cry, it was Kalo him and his family were dead.

John then entered the ruins of the house and started to look around for evidence and as he stated in the living room he found something and knew what it was as the Turian came in and said "Sir we need to finish looking at the scene, you need to leave now sir".

John only left the house as he left he took what he found out his pocket and looked at the titanium shell and now knew that this wasn't arson this was murder and he knew it was Rogue and John only had 1 thing on his mind right now and that was revenge.

Well that's chapter 2 completed please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 3 Club Terra

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 3.

**Citadel Zuckera ward 3 years later**

As a G56 Gunazi hover car speed down the street the driver parked it at the new club that just opened up as a human only establishment which people on the Citadel thought was under the control of xenophobic's. And for all they knew they were probably right.

As the driver left his car the guards allowed him to enter the club and as he did the man simply walked though the mob of partiers on this opening night to get to the back room and when he got there the two guards in front of the door went to stop him.

The man merely got close and used a hidden dagger to kill them quickly and quietly and then entered the backroom of the night club. When the man entered he saw that the backroom was exactly what he thought it was a brothel, the man only headed to the staff room and ignored the women there trying to offer him some company for the night.

He soon came across a door left open slightly and entered as he heard screams of women and laughter of members of the xenophobic gang the Roma 1 mafia. And as a young woman no older then 20 ran past him crying he knew what had just happened to her. The man soon saw the manger in his office having fun with an Asari and he opened fire once with his Brawler pistol killing the manager before he shot the Asari slave dead as well.

The man headed to the staff room as he heard members of the Roma 1 mafia laughing as they played poker and as the man used his Omni-Tool to cut the feed to the security monitors the mobsters got out their guns and were ready for anything and the leader of the group had his pet Varren go to find the intruder and kill him.

After a few moments the men heard the Varren whimper before total silence and as they saw down the corridor a reflection of a man and just as quickly as they saw him, he was gone like a ghost.

The mobsters opened fire and after a minute of gunfire 1 mobster was ordered to go and see if the intruder was dead. As soon as the mobster was out of sight they heard sounds of fighting and silence again.

The leader of the group called out to the man and got no reply and then 1 of his pet Varren emerged from the shadows and as his master called him over it was then that they noticed what was on the Varren's next, a collar with a bomb on it, and suddenly it went off.

As smoke filled the room and the sole survivor of the bombing coughed as he knelt on the ground and a human male emerged from the hallway with black hair and wearing a suit and as the mobster saw who it was he said "Rogue what are you doing, don't you know what the boss does to traitors?".

Rogue simply raised his gun and opened fire killing the man and simply turned and left the nightclub.

**Later that night**

2 C-Sec officers a Salarian and a Turian entered the ruins of the room and saw what the bomb done as other officers collected evidence and the Turian said "These humans know how to party don't they Razicu?".

Razicu nodded and said "Jamitr these were Roma 1 that pro human crime family, the tattoos on their arms is for every murder they've done like a badge of honour to them".

Jamitr only asked "Alright there brainy boy why don't you tell me what does that make the person who done all this damage here then?".

Razicu was about to answer where a human man yelled out "Make a hole". as several humans and Turian's entered the room another man said "Get all these people out of here right now Danny".

As Danny started doing as ordered Jamitr said "Who exactly are you people?".

The human answered "Names John Crawford, Spectre and this is my team the Terminus Organised Crime unit, we'll be taking over this investigation now?".

Jamitr only asked "On who's authority exactly?". the human named Danny answered "Citadel Council, local leaders, Systems Alliance president, take your pick of that list alright".

Razicu then said "You guys don't look like gang members to me?".

John replied "I'm amazed you guys don't have this entire case wrapped up by now". John looked at the cameras and asked "Did you check these yet?".

Jamitr answered "We did the feeds were cut". As Danny then gave John some Red Sand found in the back John handed it back to him as John looked at the mobster still alive but badly wounded and Jamitr explained "We found him hiding under the rest of the bodies".

John asked "What has he said so far?". Jamitr answered "He's speaking in Latin, who can understand that language?".

Razicu then said "These people come to the Citadel think they would buy translators like the rest of us". John looked at the Salarian as he said "I would think C-Sec officers in an area crawling around with pro human mafias would learn to speak a language that the criminals can understand" John then said in Latin "And not look like idiots" John then walked over to the criminal and said in Latin "Hello I'm a Spectre and I need work, do you want to know what I do when I'm not a Spectre, I play doctor".

John then pressed on the mobsters wounds and made the man scream out in agony as Jamitr said loudly "Hey!. You can't do that!".

John ignored him and said "Unless you want a bad infection, from this shrapnel then give me something to do?".

The mobster then said in laboured breaths in a whisper "Kill me please, kill me. I don't want to be alive if he comes back".

John stood up and let the medics continue their work and Jamitr said "Wow I can see this will be a lovely time working with all of you nice people". John answered "This is our case now, you want to help, take my jacket to the cleaners".

As John and Danny walked off Danny asked "What did that guy say?".

John answered "Danny all he said was nonsense of demons and ghost stories" at that point another member of the team Andrew the Phantom found titanium terminal clips and when John saw them he knew just who did this attack and now all he had to do was find out why as he knew 1 thing for certain Rogue was back. But he couldn't figure out why a Cerberus hitman was doing killing off big financial supports of the pro-human terrorist group.

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 4 New Partnerships

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And this chapter is being uploaded early due to it being Halloween consider this a 'treat' for all my readers and I hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 4.

**Citadel Zuckera Ward apartment complex**

As John dreamed of that night in the hanger bay 3 years ago Rogue being shot by Kalo and the aftermath of that night he woke up the sound of his terminal beeping and answered the call. And then he heard the voice of his ex-wife Sara who said "John, its me sorry if I woke you its nearly 9".

John answered "Sorry just had a long night out working a case, what is it?".

Sara replied "I'm calling to make sure that you don't forget this Saturday as Billy is really excited about it, as its his first football game".

John only said "He's back Sara, the man who killed Kalo and his family, I can feel it and I'm going to get him once and for all".

Sara then said "John your obsession with this man has cost you our marriage, please don't lose your son as well".

John was silent for a few minutes before he said "Tell Billy I'll be there".

Sara sharply said "No you tell him, and if you say your going to be there then be there, or don't bother to show up at all". With that Sara hung up and John looked at a photo on his desk of him, Kalo and Rebecca taken many years ago.

**Later that day Terminus Organised Crime Unit headquarters**

With everyone at their desks and all ready to get to work C-Sec officers Jamitr and Razicu entered the office and John said "Both of you pick some desks we're still getting set up here ourselves".

With that John starting handing out OSD's to everyone else in the room and said "Right here are all the photos that there are in the entire galaxy of Rogue, the man has his face remade every year".

Andrew still sceptical that this was Rogue asked "Come on John we know that anyone can use titanium clips since the weapons upgrade to clips from overheated sinks. How do we know its Rogue?".

John answered "The clips we found at the club match those that were found at Kalo's house 3 years ago. Rogues back".

At that point Jamitr asked "You mentioned he was a Cerberus hitman so why would he kill Cerberus financial supporters like the Roma 1 mafia?".

John answered "Maybe he's switched sides to someone else, wouldn't be the first time he's done that in his life".

Razicu only asked "What sides are we exactly talking about here, Crawford, what do you all know about this assassin that we don't?".

Danny then said "Years ago the Alliance used an assassin to deal with certain groups like Earth Eternal and other pro human groups, however when he was tasked to go after Cerberus he turned on us and took down his handlers before he went dark and started killing for hire as a bounty hunter".

Once that was explained John said "This taskforce was put together to deal with the 3 major gangs of the Terminus Systems namely the Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse Sisters. Now their leader of the Blue Suns is Vido Santiago".

Andrew then said "He is an ex Alliance marine into everything guns, slaves, gambling and he commands all this from a mining facility on Zoyra".

John took over by saying "He's 1 of the reasons why this group was put together the others are the leaders of the Eclipse the Sederis family of Asari and they live on Illium, the leader of the Blood Pack is the Krogan savage Ganar Wrang and he runs bribery, extortion, guns and drugs all from his base on Ealuf 4. Now we are also after the head of the Roma 1 mafia Henry Radcliff unlike the others he lives here in a mansion and thinks he is a big rock star or something. And we are also tasked to deal with Aria T'Loak the pirate queen of Omega. And they all hate each other and vie for power in the underworld, now I don't care about their bloodlines or ancient feuds, we have a chance to take out all of these gangs and nail Rogue as well and all we have to do is pull the trigger".

With that John nailed a photo of Rogue to the board alongside the organizational charts of all the gangs that they were after.

**Apartment complex Omega**

Rogue walked throughout the apartment as he got dressed in his black Armani suit and opened his safe as he took out 1 of his 10 Brawler pistols and decided not to bring a sniper rifle with him as he loaded the pistol with Titanium terminal clips before he put on his sunglasses and left the apartment as he got into his G56 Gunazi hover car and headed to Afterlife.

When Rogue arrived at the club he walked up to Aria's booth and she let him sit down without being scanned like others were and as the guards left leaving Rogue and Aria alone and as the assassin looked out at the club he noticed a young Asari dancing with a human man.

Aria then said "Asari are known for many things but most are illusions, that's Liselle long ago such a relationship between an Asari and a member of another species wouldn't have been accepted by the galactic community like it is now. But times change and those of us who change with it survive".

Aria then handed Rogue a whiskey and said "I'm impressed with you Mr Shaw, now that you have spilt the blood of some of my many enemies. Lets drink to our new partnership".

Aria drank the whiskey and Rogue sipped it as she said "I will admit that was surprised when you came to me with your proposal and I wonder how can I really trust someone who has betrayed his master especially someone as powerful as The Illusive Man?".

Rogue replied "I have no master Aria so I haven't betrayed anyone". Aria only said "Tell me the shipment arrives tonight?". Rogue nodded and the Asari said "Its been so long since that bastard Krogan Ganar betrayed me, tonight I'll reclaim what was taken from me long ago and then no one will ever so much as think of standing up against me, but Ganar's Blood Pack will protect the shipment with their lives are you certain that you can deliver this shipment back to me?".

Rogue stood up and answered "I said I would and I will Aria". Aria then pointed towards two males, a human and a Turian who walked toward them and said "These two are Paul Johnson and Grizz they will help you in this operation and give you anything that you need".

Rogue then said "I'll be in touch" and walked off as he left the club Aria said to both of her men "Watch him closely".

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 5 duels and new leads to follow

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 5.

**Ealuf 5 Blood Pack compound**

Several Krogan and Vorcha looked on as they saw the leader of the Blood Pack Ganar Wrang fight against the assassin from Aria T'loak's group on Omega who came here to kill him and this Turian assassin had known Ganar was a formidable warrior and so he had challenged Ganar to a duel which the Krogan accepted.

And now the assassin went on the attack by trying to take down the Krogan with a Biotic attack band when Ganar fell down the Krogan used his own Biotics to fire a singularity and as the assassin was suspended in the air Ganar got back up and threw the assassin to the ground and with 1 kick to the Turian's throat killed him.

With that done Ganar said to his men "Remove the body from my sight now". And as the Vorcha went to remove the body Ganars second in command his son Harizi walked over to his father and as they walked around the compound Ganar asked "You have news from our men on the Citadel Harizi?".

Harizi answered "Yes father everything is going as you have requested. The shipment leave the Citadel later today and will be on Omega by the evening".

Ganar nodded and then said "I want you to go to Omega, this Archangel caused a lot of trouble and since his death, those we put in charge of our operations on Omega have gotten weak. I no longer trust them and their aiding the Collectors without telling me shows that they have become too weak and cowardly to be of anymore use to me".

Harizi stopped and faced his father as he said "Father I was hoping you'd let me stay here and further my role in the group show the others to not think of treason in your absence".

Ganar shook his head and said "Nothing in the history of the group has ever been more important then this my son".

Harizi bowed his head as he said "I will not fail you father".

Ganar only said "Go now and oversee the sale of the shipment". With that Harizi walked off as Ganar continued to walk around the base by himself.

**Citadel Zuckera wards**

As John and D entered the club in a district of the Citadel where Blood Pack were known to frequent John walked to the back and said to the bouncer "I need to speak to Jeremy?".

The bouncer only said "No one named Jeremy here". John then took the toothpick out of his mouth as D threw the bouncer through the door behind him and John walked down the stairs and saw betters and criminals watching 2 Turian's fighting in a cage and saw a human drinking and yelling at 1 of the fighters and the 2 Asari with him told him that someone was there to see him.

As he saw John, the Spectre said "We need to talk". the human only said "I don't talk to Spectres". As he turned back to watch the fight John said "We need to talk now, in private".

The human stood up and told his men to back off as he said "My guys losing anyway, follow me to the office".

As the two of them entered the office as the human locked the door John saw rows of assault rifles and asked "The arms business still booming I see?".

The man smiled and said "It beats working in Alliance Intelligence. So Johns how is the family?".

John answered "Billy's fine, Sara that's a whole other story altogether Jeremy". Jeremy sat at his desk and said "Wow that's shame I really like her John, tell me how did you fuck up a good thing like that?".

John answered "It wasn't hard". Jeremy then hugged John and said "Thanks for that out there helped me look good". John shrugged and said "Hope that help's you out Jeremy".

Jeremy only said "Well in this undercover job the bosses expect Spectres and C-Sec to pay me some visits like that a few times a month".

John smiled and asked "Was that in the Systems Alliance Intelligence handbook Jeremy?".

Jeremy answered "Come on John you that know that there's no science to catching criminals".

John only said "You told me that you had something for me Jeremy, what have you got?".

Jeremy took out a folder and answered "Yeah I do, our friend on Mars who makes those titanium clips for private buyers, we found him 3 days ago dead. I done some checks and its seem that everyone associated with Rogue is having very bad luck. 3 weeks ago a plastic surgeon on the Turian home-world stabbed himself while making dinner, another died in a car accident on Earth and 1 went to Akuze and obviously didn't know the planet's a giant Thresher Maw nest. Anyway all of 3 of them specialised in facial reconstruction".

John only said "The man is getting rid of all his loose ends".

Jeremy then said "There's another plastic surgeon who is currently unaccounted for, think that he might be still alive just hiding out somewhere. Well we have to be 100% sure right?. Thought of finding the man, the right man, not knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt its him is way to much to bear".

John simply said "You let me know the very second the doctor surfaces. Thanks for the info Jeremy".

As John left Jeremy said "After all what if your wrong John, what if you find him and its not Rogue?".

John answered "Know what your problem is Jeremy, you talk too much". Jeremy only said "Hey John be safe out there alright".

John nodded and said "Thanks Jeremy". As John headed back up and met with Danny near the poker tables, Danny said "John, I overheard some of the Blood Pack mention a shipment that is leaving for Omega tonight on Ganar's personal orders. What do you want to do?".

John answered "Have C-Sec informed to keep an eye out for anything leaving for Omega and delay it as long as possible, that'll buy us the time we need to get it. As if its what I think it is Aria T'Loak will stop at nothing to get her hands on it".

With that both men left the club and headed back to the headquarters.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 6 arrangements

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 6.

**Citadel Tyserial ward**

As a hover car parked near the docks Rogue observed as Paul Johnson, Grizz and his brother Raducu emerged from the car and walked over to Rogue as another hover car parked near them and the human driver simply looked at them.

Rogue simply looked at the driver and asked Grizz "Is that our contact?".

Grizz answered "Yes my contact".

Rogue looked at Raducu and said to Grizz "Get rid of him". Grizz didn't move a muscle as he said "He's my brother. He stays here with me".

Raducu only said "Who the fuck does this human think he is giving out orders to us?".

Rogue took out an envelope and gave it to Grizz and the Turian said to his brother "Go back to the car".

Raducu only said "Grizz please hes an outsider". Grizz ignored him and said "Go. Don't makes me say it again Raducu".

Raducu only spat at the ground near Rogues feet and muttered a curse in his native tongue as he walked back to the hover car and drove off and Grizz walked over to the contact he pointed at Rogue and said "When this is over. You and I are going to talk".

Grizz handed the envelope to the human as Rogue smiled.

Meanwhile at another part of the docks Blood Pack were loading weapons into containers 1 Krogan said "The shipment is already on the ship and will be on Omega within 2 hours time. Ganar will be very pleased".

As he walked off he said to the men "We'll go to Omega now and contact you when we get there". As the Krogan and his bodyguards left 1 of them asked in a whisper "Is it really wise to trust the shipment with this crew?".

The Krogan replied in the same hushed tone of voice "Of course, as far as they know, they are just delivering guns and ammo".

As the Blood pack finished loading the supplies on the ship they were ready to leave the Citadel when several C-Sec cars appeared and surrounded them and Rogue was watching all of this from a rooftop near the docks.

And as C-Sec officers were telling the Blood pack to step out of the ship their commander said "Stay calm men and co-operate. Its just a routine check".

As C-Sec agents approached the commander 1 of them said "All of you go over to the wall and keep your hands where we can see them".

The commander then said "Officer we're with the Daidco corporation. Your making a very big mistake. We made arrangements".

The officer only said "All of you out of the ship now!".

As all the Blood Pack members were put against the wall and Blood Pack commander said "We work security and as such we are authorised to carry firearms here on the Citadel. Call your captain, he'll vouch for us".

The officer only said "Shut up!". Rogue then looked on as their contact approached the group and said to the Blood Pack commander "Good evening gentlemen".

The commander then whispered to the C-Sec officer "Captain Graham, what the fuck is going on here?. What happened to the arrangement?".

Graham answered "Simply a change in the plan. I need my money, now".

The commander handed Graham a credit chit containing 70 thousand credits on it and asked "So we are free to leave the Citadel?".

Graham answered "Yes you all can go, just give us a few minutes to leave and you can be on your way". Reilly walked off and said to his men "Lets go!". As soon as the C-Sec officer's were gone Rogue opened his Omni-Tool and said "Do it".

Grizz, and Paul Johnson walked behind the Blood Pack and Grizz said "Hey! Aria T'Loak sends her regards". As the two of them pointed sub machine guns at the Blood Pack gang their commander yelled out "No!" as Grizz and Paul opened fire killing all the Blood Pack who were there.

A half hour later the ship and its contents were in Aria's private warehouse on the Citadel where Rogue and Girzz were to verify the Shipment was there before they returned to Omega.

As they looked through the crates of guns they found a small case hidden among terminal clips and as Rogue opened they knew it was the shipment and as Grizz went to touch the contents Rogue closed it and said "We'll send to Omega in a few days, don't want anyone to immediate suspect Aria do we?".

Grizz shook his head and Rouge left the warehouse taking the case with him.

Later that night at his hotel on the Citadel an Asari dancer came to his hotel room and gave him a briefcase full of money as she said "Compliments of Aria T'Loak".

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 7 double dealing

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 7.

**Citadel Tyserial ward docks**

As John arrived at the scene of the shooting with Andrew, D came over to him and said "This was serious John, Blood Pack all them and they were shot in the back, execution style".

As John and the others looked at the bodies John said "This was a heist, their ship is missing and to have this many Blood Pack here means that it was obviously very important to them, so why did they line up here against the wall to get shot in back and do it unarmed".

Andrew only said "There'd only be 1 thing that would stop these guys from getting into a fire-fight, C-Sec".

Danny then said "Or they thought that they were C-Sec, or maybe corrupt C-Sec agents".

Jamitr suddenly said "Wait a minute are you telling me that C-Sec did this massacre?".

Andrew answered "If they didn't Jamitr then they were involved in what happened here tonight". Jamitr shook his head and said "No way would C-Sec officers do this, for all we know it have been a rival group like the Blue Suns that done this heist not Aria T'Loak like you think John".

Razicu walked over to them and said "We have bigger problems now guys, the Blood Pack just attacked the Eclipse's main base here on the Citadel thinking that they are responsible for this massacre and they are gearing up to retaliate big time. If we don't take them down soon, this could turn into a shooting war that could spread across all of Citadel Space and the Terminus Systems".

John nodded in agreement as they continued to look over the crime scene.

**Citadel Zuckera ward the next morning**

John and Danny entered the steakhouse and walked over to the C-Sec captain and as John dropped his toothpick on the steak the captain looked up as he said "I assume that you know just who the fuck your dealing with right now, don't you Spectre?".

John answered "I know who I'm dealing with, captain. You're a corrupt cop, you give gangs like the Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse free passes to smuggle shit on or off the Citadel. And you helped Aria T'Loak get a shipment from the Blood Pack last night, and you betrayed the Blood Pack in the process".

John then grabbed Graham and threw him into the bathroom and as C-Sec agents stood up to help their captain Danny said "Stay right where you are, this is Spectre business".

As Graham was thrown into a stall he turned around and saw John had a pistol pointed at his head and the Spectre said "Look inside and tell me, do you see the bullet?. Do you see it?".

Graham yelled out "I see it!". John merely kept the gun pointed at Graham as he asked "Why did you do it, why did you turn on the Blood Pack and help Aria T'Loak steal the shipment from them?".

Graham answered with fear in his voice "He'd said he'd kill me, he'd said he'd kill my family".

John only asked "Who was it?". Graham answered "I don't know who he is". John then was about to fire as he said "Your lying captain".

Graham yelled out "I don't know who I swear!, all I know is that he works for Aria T'Loak!. He knows where I live, he knows where my children go to school!".

Graham nearly burst into tears as John lowered the gun and said "You stupid bastard what do you think the Blood Pack will do once they learned you betrayed them or for that matter what the Blue Suns will do for you planting evidence that they carried out the hit and not Aria T'Loak".

John then led Graham outside and said to Danny "Have C-Sec take his statement and get some C-sec agents to his house as soon as possible and place his family into protective custody right now".

Danny nodded as Graham was suddenly shot through the chest and John saw the shooter on a rooftop across the street and he knew who it was, it was Rogue.

John then told his agents to circle round the building while he went after the shooter and Danny called for C-Sec backup and a medical team to tend to Graham wounds immediately.

And at that same moment Rogue had gotten rid of the sniper rifle and was heading down to the ground floor when he saw C-Sec agents were coming after him and Rogue went back up the roof and started to run from rooftop to rooftop and soon he lost his pursuers but he knew whom was leading them it was John Crawford former C-Sec agent turned Spectre.

John looked at his agents when Rogue got away and they said "He's gone sir, don't where he went". And as John looked at Danny the sniper said "Grahams dead John".

John's response was to kick a nearby crate in anger that they had failed to get Rogue and now their only lead was dead as well. And John had to wonder if this day could actually get any worse then it already was.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 8 meetings and news

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 8.

**Omega Blood Pack warehouse**

The Krogan Wranchi was furious when he received word that the shipment never left the Citadel and said to his second in command Tazaki "The shipment is gone. I want you to go after all of them, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Aria, Roma 1 and take them all out now. And get the shipment back before Ganar kills us all for failure".

Tazaki only said "Say the word sir and I will kill all of them". Wranchi nodded and was about to order the hits be done when Harizi entered the room and said "Your both giving out orders and my father hasn't given you approval to do it yet".

Wranchi then said "Harizi you honour us with your presence, why are you here?".

Harizi answered "I bring word from my father, you are to do nothing until he says so, understand". Wranchi only said "The shipment was stolen, if we don't act then we will look weak in front our enemies".

Harizi put a knife to Wranchi and pointed a pistol at Tazaki as he said "You dare to disobey my father do as he says or I'll do away with you both right now".

Wranchi then said "Ganar's command will be done, I assure you Harizi". Harizi nodded and put away his knife and pistol as the order was soon given out.

**Citadel Presidium level apartment complex**

Rogue drank a glass of water as he opened a communication channel on his Omni-Tool and once contact was established he made the call and when he heard the voice of Spectre John Crawford he said "Spectre John Crawford?".

John only asked "Who is this?" and he heard a distorted voice reply "A messenger".

John said in a sarcastic tone of voice "A messenger huh?" Before he got serious and asked "The C-Sec captain at the restaurant, was killing him part of your message too?".

The voice answered "That man was a corrupt cop. I only did what you wanted to do".

John only angrily said "Just what in the hell do you know about what I want you miserable fuck?".

Rogue replied "I saw it in your eyes John".

John then said "Oh yeah did you now. Tell me what did you see exactly?".

The distorted voice answered "Pain. Rage. Loneliness".

John was silent for a few moments before he said "I'll tell you what. Why don't the two of us meet up in my shrink's office and discuss it?".

Rogue then said "Do you want the shipment the Blood Pack had stolen from them? Warehouse 17 Tyserial ward docks. One hour". With that Rogue hung up and John contacted his team.

**Citadel Tyserial ward docks**

As several C-Sec and Terminus Organised Crime unit vehicles surrounded the warehouse the Turians and humans already there were surprised to see them.

John and his team emerged from their car and John said mockingly "What are you all not happy to see us?".

1 human replied "This is private property".

D then said "Well you can all simply RSVP, we came here to party".

John looked at Grizz and said "Grizz Wu, still trying to be a legitimate man instead of a little scumbag bitch for Aria T'Loak?".

Grizz answered "You watch your mouth Spectre. You forget who your talking to here". As D handed Grizz the warrant to search the warehouse John said "Open it". When Grizz did nothing John repeated it again as he said angrily "I said open it now Grizz".

Grizz looked to his brother and said "Open it!".

As Grizz's brother Raducu opened the warehouse door John and his team took out their guns and raised them and when the door was fully opened they saw the entire warehouse was empty aside form a few crates and 1 man standing in the middle of the room wearing an Armani suit.

John moved towards the man as he pointed his pistol at him and said "Put your hands on the back of your head".

As they moved in the man didn't do as instructed John yelled "Right now!". And as John and his team moved into the warehouse Grizz laughed.

The man put his hands up showing he was unarmed John said "Keep those fucking hands up". As Andrew frisked the man he said to John "There are no weapons on him John, he's clean".

Andrew then gave John the mans passport that was on him and John said "Roger Shaw. So that's what your calling yourself now is it?".

Rogue didn't say a single word as John looked through the mans wallet and said "Got a passport from Earth and a security licence from Mars". he handed the wallet to Danny as he said "Run it". John then walked over to Rogue and said to Andrew "Check the rest of the warehouse make sure there is nothing else hidden here".

Andrew nodded as he began the search with some other men and John then said to Rogue "It's you isn't it?".

Rogue didn't say anything in reply as John looked at him and said "Might have had the eye colour changed but still, I remember those eyes, something real familiar about them. After all despite the advances in medical science the eyes are still the 1 major thing that the surgeons cant change completely is it, the eyes. Still they done a hell of a good job on the rest of you. Wouldn't even know you were the same man. But we both know you are aren't you?".

John then walked behind Rogue and asked "So tell me what is a Cerberus hitman doing working for someone like Aria T'loak?".

When he got no answer John knew he needed proof this was Rogue before he could do anything and said "We both know that you can understand me".

The man looked at John and smirked as the spectre said "It was you who contacted me, wasn't it?". when the man didn't say anything John said "What you don't remember?. Well maybe you remember my partner. You do don't you, you remember his name? Kalo Tzhang".

John then walked around as he said "You remember his wife Rebecca, their young 4 year old daughter Amy?. Do remember a house on the Fazilu Ward of the Citadel. A house that you burned to the ground with their bodies still inside? Remember that? Do you remember that?".

When the man said nothing John looked at him face to face and said "Say it. Say it. Say you remember".

And as the man still didn't say a word John yelled out "Say you fucking remember blowing my partners head off!". John then took out his pistol and held right at Rogues face.

Rogue then simply took a deep breath and said calmly "You will only find pain and misery living in the past".

John was tempted to pull the trigger at that point when Danny came up to him and said "John, there's nothing on him, he checks out".

John then said "Its him Danny, I know it".

Danny walked over to John and whispered "So what if it is John?. Look right now we have nothing". As more C-Sec sirens we heard approaching Danny said "Look we'll get him another day. Alright? Right now we wait. We play it smart and we do it right".

After a few moments John lowered the gun and put it back in its holster as he said to Rogue "Another day. And on that day I promise, you and I are going to finish this. Count on that".

John then said to his team "Everyone move out!". John then turned around and used his Omni-Tool to take a picture of Rogue and John now had a picture of Rogue and that was going to make his job a lot easier form now on.

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 9 Trust and offers

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 9.

**Omega Afterlife**

Aria and Rogue sat in her office as she asked him "How did you know C-Sec was going to be there?".

Rogue answered "Experience". Aria smiled and said "You have impressed me once again, my friend. As you can see C-Sec and the Citadel Council have declared war on us. Well fuck them. I trust that you have secured the shipment?".

Rogue nodded as he said "Its completely safe Aria I assure you".

Aria then said "I have work for you my friend, but there's someone here who's looking for you, and wants to talk to you, do you want to hear his proposal?".

Rogue answered "I'll listen to what this person has to say, let them in".

Aira then opened her Omni-Tool and said to her guards "Let him in". the doors opened and 1 man entered wearing N7 armour and Rogue asked "Who are you supposed to be exactly?".

The man replied "My name is Commander Shepard and I'm a Spectre and I'm on a critical mission, I need your help Rogue, entire human colonies are disappearing and I know who doing this".

Rogue then asked "Who's doing this Shepard and I know who you are, heard about you on the news, you're the guy who went nuts talking about Reapers coming to kill us all. What happened did you finally go completely crazy, that would explain your absence for 2 years?".

Shepard ignored the comment and said "Thousands of people are being taken and its by the Collectors".

Aria suddenly said "The Collectors, Shepard here's some information you might like to read. I got from Blue Suns who met with a Collector here on Omega recently".

Aria handed Shepard an OSD and Rogue asked "Tell me Shepard why should I help you, I don't need much money, I make plenty on my own and frankly Cerberus is not in my good books right now at the moment. So honestly Shepard tell me what can you possibly offer me to get me help you in your mission?".

Shepard answered "You hate Cerberus, odd considering your past history with them, but I'll make you a deal Rogue, if you help me in my mission, I will help you take out Cerberus as best I can and give you access to the Cerberus databases on my ship. So what do you say?".

Rogue was silent for a few moments before he replied "I'll consider it Shepard, let me know where your ship is if I need to meet with you".

Shepard gave Rogue the coordinates and left the office and Aria asked "So tell me Shaw if that is your real name, who do you think told C-Sec about what was at the warehouse on the Citadel?".

Rogue answered "I don't know who Aria, but ask yourself this, if you were got rid of who would have the most to gain from you being gone here on Omega?".

With that Rogue stood up and left as Aria started to think over what she was just told and as Rogue walked over to the bar Grizz walked over to him and said quietly "Don't think that I don't know what you are doing. Aria might think you're her man right now, but remember I'm still the 1 who looks after things around here Shaw?".

Rogue smirked and said "At every moment in the galaxy things change constantly". Rogue then walked off and left the bar and as he followed some Blue Suns nearby and observed them get into a fight with Eclipse members he watched as both sides engaged in a shootout and after a few moments Rogue walked over to the surviving Eclipse members and shot them before them could do anything and deliberately left one of then alive as he whispered to the now blind Salarain "Know this alien scum the Roma 1 Mafia did this to you remember this for the rest of your life".

Rogue quickly headed off to the Normandy and just as Shepard and 2 Cerberus members were about to board the ship he yelled out "Hey!". As they turned to face him the assassin continued talking as he stepped out of the shadows "I thought about the offer Shepard and if its still available to get access to the Cerberus databases, then I'm in".

Shepard nodded and said "Glad to have you aboard Rogue, get your stuff and come back here in 3 hours we'll be leaving Omega then".

Rogue simply replied "Understood" as he walked off smiling to himself.

**Citadel Flux bar**

As John and Danny were drinking at the pub on a night off to unwind then received a communication from Andrew on Omega and they were told that Commander Shepard had recruited Rogue for some mission and Danny asked "What do we do now John?".

John answered "I don't really know or care what kind of mission that Shepard has recruited Rogue for that man has killed so many people, he has to die and if he needs Rogue then whatever he is facing has to be either Satan himself or pure evil. Now Rogue has to die he has to face justice for his crimes and no matter who gets in the way, we nail Rogue once and for all".

Danny didn't say a single word to his friend at all as he drank his drink.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 10 debriefing and lines drawn

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 10.

**The Normandy Deck 2**

As Rogue entered the ship with Shepard and his Cerberus team members he looked around and saw that this was a Cerberus ship with a Cerberus crew and for all intents and purposes The Illusive Man was pulling the strings like the dark evil puppet master Rogue knew he was. He was then escorted to the briefing room where Miranda Lawson said to him "Rogue, allow me to welcome aboard the Normandy, I'm sure you'll be happy to work with Cerberus once again, after all you were a valued operative for us, until you disappeared 3 years and now your back working for us".

Rogue interrupted as he said "I'm saying right now and pay attention as I'm only saying it once and make The Illusive Man knows this as well. I'm as Shepard promised that once this mission is done he will help me take down Cerberus, every last operative will be hunted down and killed, every base will be gone, all the cells will be completely annihilated and every last member from the lowest all the way up to The Illusive Man himself will die including you. So enjoy what's left of your life while you still can as your living on borrowed time. And yes I did work for Cerberus once before but things change, now ifs that's all I'll get settled in and have a look around my new home and Shepard be quick with the files as your life may very well depend on them".

With that Rogue left the debriefing room and entered the nearby elevator. And as the destination was set for deck 3 Rogue took a few deep breaths as he thought over what to do next in an effort to pass the time in this slow elevator.

As the elevator stopped Rogue stepped out and headed to the mess hall to get something to eat. And when he sat down at the table with his meal he heard a voice say "So you are the famous assassin known as Rogue are you?".

Rogue looked up at that man and saw he was looking at an old human with a lot of scars on his face and Rogue knew who it was, it was Zaeed Massani the original leader of the Blue Suns. The man sat across from Rogue as he said "I heard about you, most people think your a myth as no 1 man could do so much damage like you did in the underworld and come out of it still alive, though I suppose the surgeries you did helped you. So why are you here helping us in this mission?".

When Zaeed got no answer he said "What's wrong you a mute or are you too busy remembering what you done, I've done things in my life but what you have done its infamous, you have killed so many gang members from all the major gangs, not to mention the political enemies you took out for the Alliance and Cerberus. How do you justify it all Rogue?".

He didn't get an answer as Rogue simply stood up and walked away and headed to the medical bay to get the physical Shepard told him to get to make sure he was in good shape for this mission.

The physical went by quick as Doctor Chawakas was nearly finished but when she used the scanner to do a scan of his heart she said "You have a pacemaker, I didn't think many humans had them anymore but this one looks different then others I've seen, is it modified Rogue and if so who performed the surgery on you?".

Rogue was silent for a few minutes before he answered "When I had it put in 3 years ago after my plastic surgery. I asked the doctor to do me a favour. Doctor Hopkins, put in a switch that can be activated by my Omni-Tool, to shut down the pacemaker. Your thinking why? So that I can kill myself whenever I want, I'll give you 3 hundred grand extra if you do it for me. So he did, its a very useful thing to have if your trapped with no way out, but I assure you, it wont effect the mission. Now if that's all I'll leave now Doctor Chawakas".

With that the assassin left the medical bay and continued to look around the ship.

**Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

The leaders of the Roma 1 Mafia met at Radcliff's mansion to discuss what to do about the attack on Club Terra, and they were more worried about what to do about Rogue if he was now going after the Roma 1 family they wouldn't stand much of a chance against him and Henry Radcliff himself knew that they needed help and he knew just who could help him.

He went to his contacts and managed to get an audience with the Illusive Man himself and the leader of Cerberus said "I don't usually met with people like you Radcliff, you are a drug trader and trafficker but you do protect Human business in exchange for their hard earned money. So why have you contacted me exactly?".

Radcliff replied "I'll get straight to the point your hit man Rogue attacked my men and destroyed my new club on the Citadel. Now I want to know is he doing this, did you order it because of my loan sharking on humans?".

The Illusive Man said "No I didn't order it, obviously Rogue is working for someone else. It makes sense he has been off the grid for 3 years now, maybe he's working for someone else, the Shadow Broker, Blood Pack are possibles, but it could be anyone. Now how does this concern me exactly Radcliff?".

The mafia leader only said "He is making problems for me and humanity on the Citadel and you obviously don't want the Alliance to get him, so help me kill him and the Roma 1 Mafia will pay you a lot of money has a thank you Illusive Man".

The Cerberus leader then said "I'll have men look for him immediately and we'll take care of him, but just so you know Radcliff, a job like this is going to cost you 4 million credits now and another 6 million when Rogue is dead, is that clear Radcliff?".

Radcliff nodded and the conversation ended and as Cerberus got the money they needed to begin the mission The Illusive Man contacted Kai Leng and gave him a new mission, follow Rogue and kill him once the Collectors were dealt with. And at the same time The Illusive Man sent the money to the Alliance anonymously to use for the Ascension Project.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 11 past cases and prisons

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 11.

**Terminus Organised Crime Unit headquarters**

As the clocks on the Citadel hit midnight Danny sat in the office looking over reports from contacts in Aria's group for news on Rogue when Jamitr and Razicu walked over to him.

Danny then said "What do you guys want to know?". Jamitr was silent as Razicu answered "Me and Jamitr were both wondering if you could tell us a bit about the case John and Kalo were working on 3 years ago, we tried looking it up in the C-Sec Archives but we couldn't find a link to it at all?".

Danny didn't say a word for a few minutes before he said "The reason the case isn't there is because it was an undercover op that was off the books, officially anyway. You see the case was built up from years of tracking the arms market in the Citadel and once we found out who the suppliers were, the higher ups arranged for John and Kalo to go in and pose as smugglers to all the major gangs, they went to the Blue Suns, Eclipse, all the way to the Blood Pack leader Ganar Wrang at his compound on Ealuf 5, and you know that he hasn't left that place for over 150 years. And once they got enough evidence we were about to send in C-Sec agents to get them, when John and Kalo were found out. Shortly after that Kalo and his family were killed by Rogue. So is that all you wanted to know?".

Razicu nodded and he and Jamitr got back to work as Danny got a message from Jeremy who said that the Blue Suns had recently bought a large shipment of weapons and were getting ready for war.

Danny sent the info to John and was told to get the team ready as they were going to raid the Blue Suns main base in an hour.

**The Normandy**

As Rogue sat in the mess hall the next morning he was taking his Brawler pistol and put it back together again. Once he had the pistol fully assembled again Rogue saw that the man known as Archangel sit across from him glaring at him.

The Turian then said "You might be here to help with the mission Rogue but that doesn't mean I have to trust you or like you. I know what you've done, you have killed so many gang members from all the gangs in the Terminus Systems at 1 time or another and you are used as a gun for hire by all of them against each other and C-Sec. You're a member of Cerberus who's now working for Aria T'Loak. Now I don't know why your fighting Cerberus now and I don't care but I'm warning you, if you try to go after Shepard or sabotage this mission in anyway, we'll see how good you are against me in a fight".

With that Garrus walked off and headed back to the gun batteries to do more calibrations on them as the hitman muttered to himself "All talk no action". Rogue then headed back to his quarters as got ready as the Normandy was approaching the Purgatory prison.

**The Citadel Zuckera Ward Blue Sun base**

The teams were in position as John loaded his shotgun and saw the Blue Sun guards leave their posts for a smoke and John said on the com "Danny the guards are gone from their posts, take them out nice and quiet".

Danny simply replied "Acknowledged" as he aimed his sniper rifle at the guards as they smoked and fired 2 shots killing them in seconds and it wasn't heard over the loud music coming from inside the Blue Sun base.

With the guards outside John and Andrew moved towards the entrance and John opened the com as he said "Jamitr, Radicu we are at the front entrance, are you in position?".

The Turian replied "We are, waiting for the word to enter and open up".

John then said "Do it!" and the two teams entered the base as they opened fire on the merc's and caught them completely off guard and within in a few minutes all the Blue Suns in the base were dead.

With that John had the team look around the base for any info on the Blue Suns planned attacks on other gangs and all they found were orders from Vido Santiago who ordered all the Blue Suns to be on the lookout for assassins as he believed that someone was going to make an attempt on his life in the very near future.

And John had a feeling that he knew just who was going after Vido.

**Purgatory prison**

As Shepard entered the prison along with Garrus, Zaeed and Rogue, he looked around at the Blue Sun guards he whispered to his team "Keep your guard up, I don't trust these guys, they act like civilized people but they are anything but civilized".

The team nodded and when they met the warden of the prison Krill Rogue knew the man was nothing more than a man who sold the prisoners for profit as he was out to get rich quick.

And as the team were escorted to where the prisoner Jack was the warden bragged of how no one escaped from the prison. He then observed as the Warden told them where to go as he headed off to see if the funds from Cerberus were cleared though Rogue knew the guy was lying.

A few minutes later the assassin was proven right as the warden set them up and explained that Shepard was more valuable as a prisoner and further said "You as well assassin, I know who you are, you are wanted by a lot of people all the gangs want you, Roma 1 wants you even Cerberus wants you back in their hands. So stand down all of you".

Shepard immediately started to open fire on the Blue Sun guards as did the others. The warden called for reinforcements and Shepard told the team to follow him as they were going to get Jack out of here then get revenge on the warden for his betrayal.

When the team got to the area where Jack was being held Garrus warned Shepard that by overriding the system to release Jack would also mean releasing every prisoner in the prison as well. Shepard's response to that was clarified as he said "We don't have a choice it's the only way to get Jack, everyone be ready".

With that Shepard pressed the button and the nearby heavy security YMIR mech's approached the now open cyro stasis unit and a chair raised out from the open hatch with a young bald human woman nearly completely covered in tattoos restrained to the chair.

Zaeed then said "That's Jack, she doesn't look like much does she?". Rogue only said "Appearances are deceiving Zaeed" a few seconds later Jack's eyes opened and with use of her Biotics she broke free and took out all the heavy mech's that were in her way much to the shock of Shepard and the others.

Shepard and the others immediately headed off after Jack as she caused chaos around the prison and they heard Warden Krill on the intercom order all of the prisoners to return to their cells and cease rioting at once, as well as telling the guards to not kill Jack at all no matter what happened.

As the four man team fought their way through the prison they soon came across the warden as he was killing prisoners with very little effort the Turian saw Shepard and said "Do you know how much money I would have made selling you off Shepard I could have lived like a king afterwards, this riot has caused problems but as soon as I catch Jack I'll use the money from I get from threatening to release her out into the public to get me started once again".

Shepard yelled out "You're a slave trader and its ends here and now Krill". the warden shouted "I do what governments are afraid to do Shepard. All of this is for the good of the entire galaxy!".

As the warden and Shepard argued over ethics Rogue took out his sniper rifle and aimed at the warden and once he got a clear shot he opened fire twice the first shot brought down the shields the Warden had on him and the second shot went through his head.

The four of them then came across Jack as she killed 2 Blue Suns guards. She asked them what they wanted and as she was angry when she saw the Normandy had a Cerberus symbol on it and Rogue didn't blame her at all. As Jack and Shepard made a deal that she would come with them and help on the mission she demanded access to the Cerberus databases to see what information that Cerberus had on her.

Once the deal was done the 5 of them went back aboard the Normandy and left the system as the Purgatory Prison was destroyed in a firery explosion.

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	12. Chapter 12

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 12 pasts

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Now there are some references to the TV Show Firefly in this and the next few chapters just letting you know and I dont own that either.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 12.

**The Normandy**

Commander John Shepard stood in the briefing room with Jack as Miranda gave her access to the Cerberus databases and when she got what she wanted Jack informed Shepard and Miranda that she would be staying somewhere dark and out of the way as she hated through traffic.

With that Shepard had Miranda give Rogue access and once that was done he told EDI to make sure Rogue knew that he had what he wanted and then headed to the CIC to set a new course for the Citadel to pick up new supplies.

And when Rogue was given the files he started to look through them as he thought of the first kill he done many years ago for the Systems Alliance. He was ordered to assassinate the president of the United North American States as he was connected to the pro-human group Earth Eternal.

Flashback Atlanta Georgia 25 years ago.

Rogue held his sniper rifle as the presidents escort arrived in anticipation for the presidents arrival in a few minutes. The Alliance had already set a patsy up to take the fall as it would be blamed on separatists from New York City.

The president arrived a few minutes later and as the man emerged from his car Rogue opened fire once shooting the man right through the heart as the patsy opened fire now several times and as the patsy done his job Rogue left the rooftop and sent a message to the Systems Alliance admiralty telling them the mission was accomplished.

End of flashback

Rogue continued to look through the files as he thought of the past.

**The Citadel a few hours later Flux bar**

After the Normandy arrived at the Citadel Garrus went to Flux to get himself a drink and this was where he stayed for 2 hours now. And he knew that this was what he needed right now some time to himself and a good drink as well.

The good mood however didn't last long as someone entered the bar that Garrus didn't want to see again it was his old partner from C-Sec Danny Carl.

Danny walked over to him and said "You buy me a drink Garrus?. It might help make up for your past mistakes".

Garrus didn't even look at the man as he said "I have nothing to say to you". Danny sat next to him at the counter as he asked "Not even for old times sake partner?".

Garrus only said "Lets just stop this dance right now alright Danny Boy and you just tell me why you are here and leave before I take you out with my sniper rifle so I can drink my beer in peace without listening to garbage like you. So tell me why exactly are you here anyway?".

Danny only said "You know the taskforce I'm in to deal with the gangs and criminal factions from the Terminus systems well the assassin from Cerberus who is on the Normandy with you is on the list so here's the deal Garrus. Stay away from Rogue, he is a fugitive from justice so when we get him, I'm sure you and the rest of the Normandy crew don't want to get arrested for aiding and abetting a fugitive. So if you convince Shepard to leave that murderer here and you will all be free from any and all convictions. Do we have a deal Garrus?".

Garrus turned to face Danny and said "Look frankly I don't know why you want Rogue and I don't care when the mission is over you can get him and I wont stop you, until then keep away, you know what Shepard is like".

Danny nodded and once and stood up to leave the club as Garrus ordered another beer for himself.

**Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Henry Radcliff observed as his men were whipping a man half to death with barbed wire whips after the screamed so loudly that it brought a smile to Radcliff's face he held up his hand and said "Hold please Demitri".

As Demitri stopped the torture Radcliff said "Now we are passed the basic questions or as I call them, the tiny little questions. About why you took money from the protection funds, how you could betray my trust, now we get to the real questions about who you truly are".

Radcliff's second in command Alan came up to him and interrupted him by saying "Sorry sir". Radcliff looked at Alan and the victim as he said "I get to the heart of the matter and always, interruptions!".

Alan then said "Some of our men here have learned that the Normandy docked here recently, we learned it's the ship Rogue is on. What do you want us to do sir?".

Radcliff only said "This is exciting news, spread the word all over the Citadel, I'm putting a bounty on Rogues head. We'll give them a week if they fail, then we'll send a team, the very best after Rogue or his companions and bring any that are found back here to me, alive".

Alan only said "Cerberus assured us Rogue would be dealt with, why not wait till they do the job?".

Radcliff loudly said "Don't question my orders Alan besides Cerberus would drag the hunt out for weeks to extort more money from us, and if we get Rogue alive we can learn Cerberus secrets from him before he dies that we can use against Cerberus to get our money back".

Alan nodded and went off to carry out his orders as Henry Radcliff picked up a nearby dagger and said to the man "Now we get to spend some time, finding out about your true self. Now tell me Samuel" the knife was stabbed into Sam whose throat was so sore from the screams all he did to acknowledge the pain was groan.

Radcliff continued as he smiled and as he twisted the blade asked "Are you familiar with the works of Shan Yu?".

**The Normandy**

Rogue was in his quarters and as he looked through the files he heard the ship AI EDI say "Rogue, The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you in the debriefing room".

Rogue only stood up from his bed and said "Lets get this over with".

Authors notes well that's chapter 12 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 13 reasons

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Now there are some references to the TV Show Firefly in this and the next few chapters just letting you know and I dont own that either.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 13.

**The Normandy**

Rogue entered the debriefing room and as he did EDI locked the door to make sure no one else would be able to barge in per The Illusive Mans orders.

As Rogue stood on the projector he saw himself facing a hologram of his former employer The Illusive Man. The leader of Cerberus said "Its been a long since we last spoke to each other, I have a lot of questions and I'm sure you do as well. Now please tell me why are you working for Aria T'Loak and why did you go off the grid for 3 years after you done that last job for us?".

Rogue was silent before he said "I made it clear that I was alright with killing that C-Sec officer, he shot me in the face, but I didn't want to kill the wife and daughter, I don't kill civilians, too messy. But I did it after that I went back home where an assassin was waiting for me, a Cerberus assassin. He wouldn't tell me who sent him to take me out, but I have a pretty good idea who sent him, it was you. Now I want to know why did you send him after me?".

The Illusive Man was shocked at this and said "It wasn't me, you know that if I wanted you dead, you would have died, heck I could have killed you years ago when the Alliance sent you to kill me, but I didn't and do you remember why?".

The assassin replied "Only too well".

**Flashback 13 years ago Earth**

The three Systems Alliance Admirals, Admiral Stephen Hackett, Rear Admirals Khakou and Mikhailovich. Hackett merely looked at the assassin known as Rogue and said "We may never have another opportunity like this again, our deep cover operatives in Cerberus have all informed us that The Illusive Man will be on Earth for a few days after that he will disappear once again and we wont be able to take him down. Now we'll have a squad of N7 soldiers standing by to help you in the operation, they'll be under your command. Is there anything else you need to know?".

As he looked over the files Rogue asked "What kind of opposition are you expecting there to be there, you know as well as I do that The Illusive Man is going to have his best operatives with him to watch his back?".

Mikhailovich answered "We expect he'll have no more then 5 people with him patrolling the area. Your best bet will be to take him out when he is at the cemetery in Kazito, is that acceptable?".

Rogue nodded and said "He'll be dead soon I assure you, good day admirals".

**A week later Kazito Asia**

As the cemetery was closed for the evening Rogue watched from outside a nearby café just as several people entered the cemetery and started to patrol the area and Rogue recognised 1 of the people from the files the Alliance gave him, it was The Illusive Man himself, looked like the Intel was finally right for once.

Rogue quickly stood up and left money on the table as he left the café and headed to the rear entrance where several undercover N7 Alliance special forces soldiers were waiting for him. Rogue then said to them "All of you stay here I'll go in first, if you hear loud gunfire then come in all guns blazing, till then stay here wait till I contact you".

The soldiers acknowledged the orders as Rogue walked over to the locked gate and shot the lock off with his silenced pistol before he entered the cemetery and quickly got behind cover.

When he saw no guards were nearby Rogue moved up from the rear to where he saw shapes in the distance moving throughout the area, keeping watch as their boss was here though he was here was something the Alliance Admiralty couldn't figure out despite the best efforts of their operatives.

As Rogue got closer to the guards, he stayed where he was and waited till 1 of them was isolated and alone before he took out a knife and snuck up behind him as he slit the man's throat.

With that done Rogue hid the body from sight before he moved forward following the other 4 guards from a safe distance.

Rogue took his time as he took out another 2 guards with his blade without causing alarm and once the last two met up for a smoke Rogue took out his pistol and fired twice killing both men and it then that he saw The Illusive Man just ahead looking over 2 gravestones with a mournful look on his face.

Rogue didn't waste any time and aimed at the terrorist leader and was about to take the shot when The Illusive Man raised his head and without even turning around said "I know your there Rogue".

Before Rogue could do anything at all after he heard this, 3 Cerberus operatives appeared in front of him as they turned off their Tactical Cloaks the operatives then quickly disarmed Rogue and had him on his knees as The Illusive Man walked over to him.

The leader of Cerberus then knelt down so he was staring right into Rogues eyes as he took out a cigarette and lit it before he finally said "You honestly believed that the Alliance could have done all of this without my knowledge Rogue, remember I have many people in the highest levels of the Alliance both in the government and the military who sympathise with Cerberus and want us to do what we do".

Rogue then interrupted as he said "What you do, you have these lackeys of yours rig ships to explode over planets to deliberately expose people to dust Element Zero not caring at all about the consequences just as long as human Biotics are born and for what!".

The Illusive Man answered "Those were all necessary as humanity needs whatever it can get, we made contact with the Council through war by breaking laws that we never even knew existed and 27 years later we are still treated with distrust and suspicion and we don't have a say in Citadel affairs at all despite being a member of Citadel Space. Cant you see now that humanity needs Cerberus to protect it from the other species. And I know all about you as well, I know all about the work you have done for the Alliance, you have killed not only pro human terrorists but you have also killed several non humans as well for the Alliance, so that was why I arranged for all of this. This was all a test of your abilities".

As he struggled against the guards holding him on the ground Rogue said "This was an audition, for what exactly?".

The Illusive Man merely waved his hand as he replied "Doesn't matter you have failed, kill him".

As the Cerberus operatives were just about to kill him, Rogue managed to break free and got his knife back in his hands as he quickly killed the three Cerberus operatives before he turned to face The Illusive Man as he held a knife in 1 hand and a pistol in the other.

The leader of Cerberus smiled and blew cigarette smoke out of his mouth as he said "Very impressive, you have indeed lived up to your reputation, but before you kill me. I'll tell you a secret few people in the universe actually know. The real reason why I created Cerberus. Do you see these graves here".

As he pointed to the 2 behind him Rogue nodded as The Illusive Man continued by saying "That is my wife Amelia and my 3 year old daughter Katherine, they were killed in the first contact war. After their deaths I made Cerberus to make sure no else suffered like I did ever again and to make sure that we could defend ourselves against any and all threats to humanity. Now you can join us, Cerberus needs someone with your skills Rogue and you can do much more to help humanity then you could ever do by working for the Alliance admiralty as their plausible deniability. What do you say Rogue, will you stand with Cerberus to protect humanity?".

Nothing was said at all before a few moments and suddenly The Illusive Man said "Besides Rogue if you do kill me then you know that Cerberus will hunt you down until the day you die to get revenge, and to do that they will use any and all means possible to get to you. That would out your mother at risk wouldn't it, your elderly mother who is dying would die because of your actions here tonight Rogue. So are you going to kill me or take my offer and join us?".

After a few minutes Rogue lowered his weapons and said "I'm in, now what do you want me to do?".

The Illusive Man answered "Eliminate those Alliance soldiers with you then we begin to do our job, protect humanity".

**End of flashback**

Rogue then said "I joined Cerberus because it was the only way to save my family but you were right the work I done working for you allowed to do more to help the Alliance then I ever could do working for them. But that's the past, I can see your future Illusive Man and here it is. You'll look on in horror and fear as your whole organization is torn apart and your powerless to stop it. And after everything you've built as the leader of Cerberus crumbles right in front of you, And as you run in fear throughout the galaxy terrified of the thought of me coming for you, I'll be there to kill you once and for all".

The Illusive Man was silent for a few minutes before he smiled and said "Do you really think you'll be able to take down Cerberus like that Rogue, even if you did do all of this damage, you have to know that you couldn't possibly destroy the entire organization from the top to bottom. No one person can do it, not you, not Shepard and most certainly not even me. Now why are you doing this?".

He got no answer at all as Rogue simply turned around and left the debriefing room. The Illusive Man then opened up communications with Kai Leng and said "Rogue has not explained why he has now turned against us, so how close were you exactly to finding Grayson?".

Kai Leng replied "I was very close sir, why do you have a plan sir?".

The leader of Cerberus nodded and told his top assassin about his plan.

**Terminus Organised Crime Unit headquarters**

As Daniel Carl looked wrote up his report on the raid on the main Blue Suns base on the Citadel he thought back to something he hadn't thought about in a good long while.

**Flashback 6 years ago C-Sec Academy**

As C-Sec detective Garrus Vakarian dragged in the smugglers he just arrested for selling Red Sand he saw a young human man walk over to him the man said "Are you Garrus Vakarian?".

Garrus nodded as he asked "Who are you exactly?". the man extended his hand as he answered "I'm Daniel Carl your new partner, Pallin assigned me".

Garrus then said "OK help me get these 2 smugglers into interrogation rooms and then we'll get to work on getting to the bottom of this drug smuggling ring". Daniel simply done as Garrus instructed and knew already that this would be the start of a good partnership for both men.

**End of flashback**

Sadly though that wasn't the case 3 years into their partnership Garrus and Danny had discovered evidence of corruption in C-Sec at the highest levels.

According to the evidence they found apparently some members of organised crime were on the payroll of the gangs and mafias that were on the Citadel, and done favours for them in exchange for payoffs.

In Narcotics members of that unit helped the dealers escape being caught by C-Sec and also help them smuggle the drugs on and off the Citadel, even members of C-Sec who patrolled the streets were apparently framing Quarians for crimes they didn't commit due to the racism of Citadel spaces against their people for an incident that happened 300 years ago.

And as Garrus was put in charge of the investigation by Executer Pallin, all of the corrupt officers were arrested and put in prison but it ended with Danny being implicated by this group who were determined to make sure if they went down that they didn't go down alone.

The result was that Danny got fired from C-Sec and Danny maintained his innocence even as he walked out the door of the academy and Garrus didn't believe him that made him angry the most, the thought that his own partner and friend of over 3 years could believe he was corrupt by the evidence and not think to question it at all.

Danny then forgot about the past and focused on the future as the Citadel Council made it clear that in return for his help on the taskforce Danny would be given back a position in C-Sec and Danny was not going to let anything get in the way of that.

**The Normandy**

As Rogue headed down to the lower level of Deck 4 he saw Jack in the darkness loading her guns she said "What is the Cerberus gun for hire doing here, has that cheerleader Miranda ordered you to get rid of me, if so get ready for the fight of your life".

As Jack got ready to unleash a Biotic attack, Rogue held his hands up and he explained "I'm not here to kill you I don't work for Cerberus anymore, and frankly I hate that cheerleading genetically perfect brat as well".

When she heard that Jack merely put down her arms not about to attack and said "What is your game, are you down here to pretend to be my friend like others did so they can use me, or is this a new Cerberus ploy?".

Rogue answered "I used to work for them I admit it but not anymore, Jack I hate Cerberus just as much as you do, maybe more and I will make them pay for what they did".

Jack then asked "Why do you hate Cerberus what did they do to you?".

Rogue was silent before he said "They made a fatal mistake, and here is a warning, I heard the cheerleader tell Shepard that you were a mistake and Cerberus was right to what they did to you all those years ago at that facility, and that you may have to be put down like the mad, insane psycho that you are, so what are you going to do about that Subject Zero?".

As Jack started getting enraged at this news Rogue smiled to himself and thought 'Perfect this is easy'.

Authors notes well that's chapter 13 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	14. Chapter 14

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 14 bounties and thieves recruited

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 14.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

As the best mercenaries on the Citadel were escorted into the Mansion by Radcliff's men they were led to his office and as they entered Radcliff stood up from his chair and said "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I assume you all know who I am, if not let me tell you, I am Henry Radcliff the leader of the Roma 1 Mafia. Please sit down help yourselves to some food and drinks on the table there".

As he pointed to the table at the back of the room several merc's got themselves drinks before they sat down to learn why they were asked to come here at this late hour.

Radcliff then said "Now I know who each and everyone of you are and I have s job that I want to offer you all. There is a man I want dead, he is well known in the underworld as a myth, a man who apparently a ghost. Its Rogue".

A few of the bounty hunters tensed as they heard this information and Radcliff asked "This isn't a problem is it people?". No one said a single word or moved a muscle as Radcliff said "I have heard that all of you have reputations, you all get jobs done as is the talk. Do you know what reputations are truly, they are people talking and only gossip. Now I also have a reputation not as pleasant as yours and I think you know that, Alan".

Alan then opened a closed door and the bounty hunters saw a dead body hanging from a hook on the ceiling. Radcliff smiled as he said "Now you all know that my reputation is not from gossip. That stole from me and I showed what was done to him so you all know that if Rogue isn't dead by next week then that's your fate. And as a added incentive I'm offering 4 million credits to the man who kills him with 10 million alive, so I can make him pay for what he has done myself. So will all of you accept the job I'm offering ?".

All the mercenaries accepted the job and soon left to get to work as Radcliff sat down and looked over the latest figures from the weapon smuggling ring.

Unknown to anyone at the mansion the Terminus Organised Crime Unit was watching the mansion and now knew something big was going down and what ever it was they would stop it.

John Crawford knew what to do about this and as he looked through the recent information that had on recent sightings of Rogue and knew what he had to do.

Crawford got his guns and said "Danny, Andrew your with me, we have to meet someone in the Zuckera Wards. Lets go". As they left the headquarters and headed to the nearest public transport service to get to Zuckera Wards Danny knew who they were going to see and that was Commander John Shepard.

**The Citadel Zuckera Ward**

As Shepard, Garrus and Zaeed headed to the shops they heard a advertisement say "Commander Shepard enter the password and receive a free gift. Got problems with Collectors. Try Kasumi's credit services".

Shepard and the others walked over to advertisement and as Shepard said the password he was soon talking to Kasumi Goto and once told that Kasumi had been contracted to join his team by Cerberus in return for help with a heist she was planning and Shepard agreed to help her in return for her help in the mission against the Collectors and as Kasumi went off informing Shepard that she would see him on the Normandy Shepard and the others were about to go to the presidium level of the Citadel to talk to the Citadel Council.

But they didn't get to go anywhere as Crawford, Danny and Andrew walked over to them and Crawford said "Commander Shepard glad to meet you, I'm John Crawford Spectre and leader of the Terminus Organised Crime Unit and I want to talk to you about an assassin on your ship you might know him as Rogue".

Shepard only said "I assume you want to take him into custody don't you Crawford? Well if so, here some news for you, I need Rogue for the mission I'm now on and I need people who are good at what they do to get it done and he is the best at what he does. Abd I warn you Crawford if you try to come after me and my crew to get to Rogue we will have no choice but to take you down, now if that's all good day Crawford I have to go talk to the Council".

With that Shepard and his team walked off as Crawford and his team were left shocked at what Shepard had told them and that made It clear that whatever the spectre who took down Saren and saved the Citadel when Saren and the Geth attacked it over 2 years ago was very important, but it didn't matter to Crawford nothing was going to stand between him and Rogue if he could help it.

At that moment Crawford got a message from Jeremy telling that the last of Rogues plastic surgeons had finally been found and he was on the planet Razib Prime in the Terminus Systems.

Crawford replied to Jeremy that the two of them and Danny were going to head there immediately to talk to him and find out once and for all if the man they were after was Rogue and if he was that would all the evidence Crawford needed to go after the Cerberus assassin.

Authors notes well that's chapter 14 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 15 Fate

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 15.

**The Normandy**

As Commander John Shepard walked through deck 3 after he talked to Garrus about upgrading the main weapons he was still raging about the decision the Citadel Council made to do nothing about the Collectors as the attacks were going on in the Terminus Systems and not in Citadel Space and to make matters worse the Council with the exception of Anderson believed the Reapers were a myth and that the Reaper Sovereign was a Geth ship despite all the evidence that it was not a Geth ship.

That was 1 reason why he hated most politicians even ambassador Donald Udina told Shepard and Anderson that he privately didn't believe in the Reapers but if there was a link proven between their attacks on human colonies and the Reapers then he'd believe them. Shepard only hoped he could find the proof he needed to get the Councils help.

As he went to the rec room to get rid of these frustrations and when he entered he saw Rogue was there doing some push-ups. And Shepard went to the weights as Rogue asked "Do you need a spotter there Shepard, some of those look very heavy for humans?".

Shepard nodded and Rogue walked over to help out if needed and as a silence descended over the room Rogue said "I take it the meeting with the Council didn't go well did it Shepard?".

Shepard merely replied "They are sticking their heads in the sand just like they did when I was after Saren before I was taken out in that attack by the Collectors. We don't need their help, I don't want to admit it but Cerberus are a necessary evil they are the only ones who are doing anything about The Reapers and they are funding us which is more then the Council ever did, all they did was criticise me and everything I ever done during my mission against Saren, especially Valern, I swear he just hated me because I was human. But I still hate Cerberus just as much as you do Rogue. The reason I hate them is because years ago my military unit was lured to Akuze and all but myself and another soldier named Tombs survived, Cerberus arranged it so they could study the affects of the Thresher Maws there against humans. So tell me, why do you hate Cerberus so much right now Rogue?".

The assassin only said "They betrayed me and I'll them pay for that if it's the last thing I do, now if you I could kill the Council for you Shepard for free".

Shepard knew the man was joking but he hid the disgust at what the man just said. And Shepard told Rogue that he was to accompany him, Zaeed, Jack and Garrus to Zoyra to help Zaeed deal with Vido Santiago. Rogue only nodded as he told Shepard that whole they were on Omega getting some upgrades for the engines that Rogue had something he needed to take care of before they got to Zorya.

**Razib Prime** **apartment complex**

As a human man with his arms full of shopping entered his apartment he put the shopping bags on the ground next to his feet as he locked the door with the security software by entering the 4 different passwords needed to both open and close the door he had installed and once the door was fully sealed, the man picked up the food and drink as he went to the kitchen table.

Suddenly a man in armour appeared on the room with a gun pointed at him as he said "Welcome home doctor Tanizaki".

Tanizaki dropped the shopping and turned around to run when Danny and Jeremy entered the apartment with loaded pistols as Jeremy said "Don't you worry doctor, we are not here to hurt you. We just want to talk".

After the doctor got a drink of scotch he said "Look Spectre Crawford, I don't know anything at all so why are you all here?".

Danny smirked as he said "Oh come on Doc do you really expect us to believe that lie, please explain to me why 1 of the best plastic surgeons in the entire galaxy is hiding out right on the borders of Batarian territory. What are you a fucking war criminal?".

As Tanizaki did not say a word Jeremy said "Look if I was you I'd be on the Citadel rolling in the money. So come on tell us the truth?".

Crawford then said "Look frankly I don't care about whatever laws you have broken, all I need you to do is identify this man?".

Crawford handed Tanizaki an OSD with Rogues face on it. Jeremy looked at the doctor as he said "We know what happened to the other 3 plastic surgeons, we know that you could be next on his hit list Tanizaki. We can protect you".

Tanizaki interrupted as he said with fear in his voice "You don't know him. Protect me? You can't protect me. You cant stop him. You found me here, he can find me here just as easily as you did and much faster!".

Crawford leaned forward and only said "I can stop him. Now all I need from you Tanizaki is a yes or a no. Is this Rogue?".

As Tanizaki looked at the image with fear as his hands shook he looked at Crawford out of the corner of his eye and Crawford grabbed Tanizaki by his shirt and yelled out "Is this Rogue?".

Tanizaki with fear still in his voice answered "We used to get, commissioned by the Systems Alliance military, back when he worked for them all those years ago. We done a lot of surgeries on him. We changed his face so many times".

Tanizaki took a deep breath before he continued by saying "He came to me 3 years ago. His face was the worst I'd ever seen, it was nearly torn off. I did what I could. I repaired nerve tissue, the muscle, I reconstructed the facial bones. I never saw him again after that, and this is what I made him look like".

After he was done Danny said "Look Tanizaki we are going to take you with us. We're going to protect you understand?".

Tanizaki nodded as Jeremy said "Why don't you go get some stuff together and we'll go".

Tanizaki nodded and went to the bedroom as Crawford ordered Danny to get the car and bring it here and when he left Crawford looked at the image of Rogue as he said curiously "Do you believe in fate Jeremy?".

Jeremy was surprised at the sudden question and asked "Fate?". Crawford nodded and clarified what he meant by saying "Yeah that no matter what you do, your future as already been decided?".

Jeremy only truthfully answered "I don't know about that John. I always thought you future was decided based on the choices you make in life".

Crawford simply looked at the image on the OSD and knew what his future was, it was to kill Rogue.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard form the bedroom and as Crawford and Jeremy entered they saw Doctor Tanizaki dead with a gun in his hands.

**Omega** **Gecerto District Aria T'Loaks territory**

As the brother of Aria's second in command Grizz. Raducu was drinking a bottle of Turian ale outside the local bar and diner he told his friends his anger at how he was treated by Aria's new best friend the assassin Rogue and as Raducu's friends told the angry young Turian to calm down, his bad mood got worse as he and his friends saw a Blue Suns member come by them on an airbike and stopped in front of them.

The angry Turian youths couldn't see who this member of the Blue Suns was due to fact his helmet was on but as the merc revved up his bike and drove as he yelled out a Turian curse word Raducu threw his bottle of booze away as he yelled out "Fucking Blue Sun, lets go!".

Raducu and his friends got on their own airbike's and went after the Blue Sun merc determined to teach him a lesson. And As they chased the mercenary down they knew full well that they were near Blue Suns territory.

The Blue Sun merc headed to Fortunes Den a popular gambling spot for Blue Sun members and as he saw some Blue Sun members smoking outside he drove by yelling out "Aria's people are coming!".

The merc drove off to safety as the Batarian Blue Suns members attacked the Truian's as soon as they arrived and as both sides got into an all out brawl. The merc drove back on his bike and had his gun out as he opened fire on everyone in the brawl and killed them.

Raducu seeing this ran into an abandoned warehouse nearby hoping to get away and as he headed to the exit on the other side of the building he opened the door and was hit in the face by a Blue Suns helmet.

As Raducu fell to the ground he saw who the merc was, it wasn't a member of the Blue Suns, it was Rogue. Raducu then said "You fucking bastard!, I knew we should never have trusted you".

And as Raducu tired to back up to get away Rogue stomped on his knee and broke his leg with his Blue Suns Armour on and kicked the Turian in the back twice as he took out a dagger and slit Raducu's throat.

Rogue then carved the symbol of the Eclipse gang into Raducu's flesh before he walked off as he took out all the Blue Suns who tried to get in his way.

Authors notes well that's chapter 15 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	16. Chapter 16

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 16 Tensions are risen and the price of revenge

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 16.

**Terminus Organised Crime Unit**

As Danny and Andrew looked over the latest info from Omega about the murder of Raducu the brother of Grizz and as Crawford entered the office and said "This situation is getting worse as the Eclipse are attacking the Blood Pack's main base on Ealuf 4, all of the Eclipse attackers were killed but apparently Ganar has vowed to reduce their bases on Illium to scarps and his soldiers are on the warpath. We have to get ready this war is going to start somewhere, have people sent to Illium, Omega, Earth and warn C-Sec of this development. And keep an eye out for Rogue, wherever this goes down, you can bet that bastard will be there as well".

Everyone else acknowledged the order and got to work, Crawford then left the building as he decided to talk to his ex wife Sara about security for her and their son.

**Omega** **Afterlife**

Aria walked though the now empty club as her guards were doing a sweep to make sure no assassins were there to try to take Aria out. Aria then looked at Grizz who was drinking his fourth shot of Turian rum. Grizz then said "When are we going to go after the rats who were responsible for killing my brother?".

Aria answered "We cant attack yet, we have no real proof that the Eclipse did this, anyone could have put that mark on Raducu's face. Besides all of the other gangs not to mention that damn taskforce the Council set up to go after us are waiting for us to retaliate, if we strike now without knowing all the facts, we will risk everything we have gained in the last 50 years here on Omega".

Grizz then yelled out "What if it was your family Aria?".

Aria looked at the man and shouted back "What the fuck is wrong with you Grizz?" then in a calmer tone of voice she said "Have you forgotten Grizz, once it was my family who were killed by scum like the Eclipse. Raducu was like a son to me. Revenge is a must Grizz, but remember you have to learn to patient, I will allow you nothing to put our family at risk. I want you to do nothing Grizz. Is that clear?".

Grizz nodded and left as Rogue entered the club and Aria shook his hand before he got himself a glass of whiskey as Aria sat down next to him and said "All of these gangs, the Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack, the Roma 1 mafia. Their days are coming to an end, that is a promise. But this I think we both know for certain that no matter what more blood will be spilled before this is over. Rogue I want your word that Leslie will be safe?".

Rogue smiled and answered "I'll arrange transport for her off here to anywhere she wants to go and I'll make sure no one else gets in info no matter what Aria".

Aria simply nodded at this as Rogue left Afterlife a half hour later after the arrangements for Leslie were made and he saw Grizz taking out a cigarette near the club and Rogue took out some matches from his pocket as he walked over to him and said "A man should never give up his honour, or the honour of his family".

Rogue lit Grizz's cigarette and handed him the rest of the matches in his hand as he said "Keep them. I don't smoke".

Rogue then walked off to the Normandy as Grizz headed off determined to find out who killed his brother and make him pay for what that scum did.

**The Citadel Zuckara Ward**

Sara looked at the armed C-Sec agents who were outside the house and loudly asked "What is going on here John, why are there men armed with guns outside my own home?".

Crawford answered with all honesty "Its just a precaution Sara".

Sara then said "A precaution? For what John? What have you gotten us into now?".

When he gave no answer Sara knew what this was all about and said stunned "Oh my god. It's him, isn't it John. Now he's coming after us".

John shook his head and said with determination in his voice "That is not going to happen".

Sara sighed and John said "Look Sara, I'm sorry alright, not just for this, but for everything. I tried to do the right thing, make a good life for you and Billy, to give you the things you needed".

Sara then said truthfully "It never had anything to do with we did or didn't have John. It was the job. The job always comes first. Even now, even knowing that right now you might be putting us in the same danger that Kalo and his family were in".

Sara then looked down as she said "You know John, I'm not even mad at you anymore. Most days now I just feel sorry for you, for what you've become".

John's com beeped and he saw who the message was from and said "Its Danny". Sara nodded in understanding and said "Say he to Danny for me" as she left the room and John left the house.

**Zorya a few hours later**

As the shuttle landed on the planets surface, Shepard, Zaeed, Rogue, Garrus and Jack left the shuttle and looked around before they moved out and headed towards the mining facility.

Just as the team moved forward Zaeed hacked into the Blue Suns communications and heard a voice say "Squad bravo, a shuttle landed near your location, check it out now!".

Suddenly Shepard ordered the team to hold up as they came across dead bodies and as they looked at them to see what was the cause of death Zaeed said "Shot in the back and left to rot in the hot sun, that's definitely Vido's style".

The team moved up as the latest chatter from the Blue Suns communications was for the squad nearby to take up defensive cover as it was very likely to them that wasn't going to a simple killing.

And a minute later they came across the Blue Suns and Shepard said "Garrus, Rogue, take out your sniper rifles and cover us as we move up, focus on the 1's with heavy weapons".

The order was acknowledged as Shepard and Zaeed opened fire while Jack fired her Biotics at any and all enemies that were in her way while Garrus and Rogue took out several merc's who were carrying flamethrowers and rocket launchers on them.

Soon all of them were dead and the 5 of them moved up as they soon came across an extension bridge and as Zaeed activated it, a voice was heard on the com saying "This is commander Santiago!, if any of you retreat while these intruders are still alive, I'll kill you myself. Now get the hell back out there!".

Zaeed then said with anger in his voice "Vido, sounds like he hasn't changed much". Rogue then said "He sounds like someone who needs to be shot dead".

Zaeed smirked as he said "Glad to see we agree on something after all Rogue. I always knew Vido was a crazy bastard back when we started the Blue Suns, they only got meaner after he staged his coup against me 20 years ago. So we have history me and him".

Shepard was shocked as he heard this and said "I had no idea you founded the Blue Suns".

Zaeed angrily said "That's because it ain't common knowledge Shepard, Vido completely wiped me out of all the records after he coup. He ran the books, I ran the men. It all worked real well for a while. Then Vido decided to hiring Batarian's, cheaper labour were his reasons. Goddamn terrorists I said".

Garrus then said "20 years is a long time to hold a grudge Zaeed". Zaeed only replied loudly "A grudge? Vido turned my own men against me, he paid six of them to restrain me while he put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger. For the last twenty years I have bastard every time I closed my eyes, every single time I've sighted down a target, every time I've heard a gunshot. Don't you dare call this a grudge".

Jack then asked "How exactly did you survive a gunshot to head?".

Zaeed answered "I survived that the same way Shepard survived getting spaced when he ship was destroyed, also the same reason why Rogue has survived all these years as a hit man without anyone taking him down. A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything. Rage is a hell of an aesthetic".

With that the five of them moved on as Vido said on the com "They're at the southern access. All squads form up at the gatehouse now!".

Zaeed only said "They know we're here". Jack smiled as she said "More fun for me".

They soon arrived at the gatehouse which was unlocked and as they entered they saw several armed Blue Suns merc's on a balcony looking down at them as the leader said "Zaeed Massani, I see you've finally tracked me down after all this time".

Zaeed only replied "Vido" as he aimed his gun at Vido and the others picked their targets ready for a fight. Vido then said "Don't be stupid Zaeed, I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards right here behind me, ready to kill or be killed on my command. Actually go ahead Zaeed, take your shot, give my men a reason to put you down like the mad insane dog you are, again".

Vido then ran ahead and opened fire at the gas pipes as the others opened fire on the Blue Suns and suddenly the pipes exploded as Vido yelled out "You just signed your death warrant Massani".

As Vido ran off Zaeed shot another pipe above the balcony as Shepard asked "What are you doing?".

As the pipe exploded killing all the remaining Blue Suns in the room Zaeed answered "Opening the gate".

Shepard walked over to him and said "We don't sacrifice lives for the sake of the mission Zaeed, there is always a better way".

Zaeed only said "Like what Shepard? Wandering around in the jungle for hours looking for another way in? You want to waste your time out here, go ahead, I'm killing Vido".

Shepard then punched Zaeed in the face and said "Your endangering innocent lives and this mission all for your own selfish revenge".

Zaeed only asked curiously "Do you really want to do this Shepard?".

Shepard answered "I ought to knock you out cold. But now thanks to you we have a burning refinery to save".

Zaeed dismissed this as he said "Let them burn, Vido dies, whatever the cost!".

As they moved forward Shepard and the others took the few Blue Suns who were trying to stop them from getting across the catwalks to the rest of the facility as the whole place started to be set alight.

Just as they were about to enter another room they saw a miner on a catwalk above them scream out "Help we're trapped! We cant get to the gas values to shut them off! This whole place is going to blow!".

Zaeed only said "No time Vido is probably halfway to the shuttle docks by now".

Shepard only said "If you want Vido dead so badly Zaeed, do it yourself, me and the others will save those people".

Suddenly Rogue said "I'll go with Zaeed Shepard, he'll need some backup" Shepard only nodded as he and others went to activate the water valves and as Zaeed and Rogue went after Vido Zaeed said "Thanks Rogue". Rogue replied "Don't mention it".

The two of them got into the last room just ahead of the shuttle bay and with Rogue staying behind cover with his sniper rifle all the Blue Suns merc's were dead and then they headed out to docks just in time to see Vido badly wounded from the earlier explosion mere metres away from the shuttle.

Zaeed took out his pistol and fired at the ground near Vido's feet Vido only turned around and said "Zaeed please, you know that it was nothing personal, just business I swear".

Zaeed shot Vido in the leg and as the leader of The Blue Suns fell to the ground he said "It was twenty years ago, look at you, I did you a favour. Zaeed please, I'm going to fucking die here man, do something!".

Zaeed only said "Fry you son of a bitch as he threw a hot terminal clip into the pool of gasoline right at Vido's feet and as the merc screamed in agony Zaeed smiled.

Then he heard a gunshot and felt a lot of pain in his chest as he saw Rogue pointing his gun at him ready to open fire again. Suddenly an explosion form some of the still present fires made a piece of debris land of Zaeed trapping him there as Rogue walked off with a smile on his face.

As he met up with Shepard and the others outside the facility he saw all the hostages were rescued and when Shepard asked where Vido was Rogue lied and said he died in an explosion. With that the four survivors and the hostages headed back to the Normandy leaving Zorya behind them.

**A half hour later Zorya mining facility shuttle docks**

Just as Zaeed saw the fires on the docks approach he saw another ship land near by and smiled to himself when it wasn't a Blue Suns ship. And as the crew of the ship exited and secured the area their leader a woman in black armour with long red hair down to ordered her men to put the fires out as she walked over to Zaeed and knocked him out cold with a hot to his head with her pistol.

The woman then opened a com and said "Father, we have Massani, returning home now".

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Henry Radcliff smiled at this good news and said "Excellent work Tashya". He then hung up and said to Alan "Have all the bounty hunter's we hired killed, and Alan make sure all the blades are sharp and cleaned. Massani will tell us where Rogue is, it'll only be a matter of how much it has to hurt before he does".

Alan then left as Radcliff took out a spiked dagger from his desk and smiled as he looked forward to the question as he really wanted to meet the real Zaeed Massani in this interrogation.

Authors note well that's chapter 16 completed please let me know what you think of it read and read no flames though ok. And just so you all know the OC Tashya isn't mine, that OC belongs to Canadiancloneluver whose stories I really do recommend you all read, they are great.


	17. Chapter 17

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 17 heists and legends part 1

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 17.

**The Normandy**

As Rogue sat in his quarters and crossed Vido Santiago's name off his list Shepard entered his quarters and said "We need to talk right now".

Rogue only said "What do you want to talk to me about Shepard, politics, sports?".

Shepard replied "None of those, now I want the truth Rogue tell me what really happened to Zaeed on Zorya? Tell me now or I'll you over to Crawford and his taskforce right now?".

Rogue was silent before he replied "OK here's the truth, after Vido was killed Zaeed went crazy with anger and he tried to kill me and in the course of defending myself, I killed him, that's what happened. But don't worry Shepard, we made a deal and I'll see it through, we'll stop the Collectors and then we take down Cerberus, just like we agreed".

Shepard nodded in agreement and then said "We are heading to the Boltzmann system next, Kasumi wants my help with a heist she has planned and I think you can help out with this mission, you know a lot about the criminal underworld and that's info I need for my cover. And I could use a bodyguard as well".

Rogue nodded and said "I'm in Shepard, don't worry about that and by the way thanks for letting me look through the Cerberus files here". Shepard only shrugged off the thanks as it wasn't needed at all and left the room as Rogue started to do some push ups on the floor.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

As Tashya Radcliff and her team entered the mansion her father and his second in command Alan were there to greet her, with a hug from her father and a kiss from her husband Tashya knew she done very well and waited for her father to say what was to be done with Zaeed Massani.

Her father then said "Take Zaeed to the interrogation room, I'll question him myself and tell Demitri I'll need his assistance. Now Tashya you and Alan take the rest of the day off, reward for a job well done".

With that Tashya and Alan left the mansion as Tashya's team brought the bound and blindfolded Zaeed Massani through their boss's main office and into the interrogation room. And as Zaeed was restrained to a board of wood at the back of the room that was covered in blood, he felt the blood on his back and he didn't who had him or why but he knew who to blame and that was Rogue, the assassin shot him and left him there to die.

And he was now wearing nothing but his trousers and boots and was blindfolded and had no idea where in the galaxy he was now.

Suddenly the blindfold was removed and Zaeed found himself face to face with the leader of the Roma 1 mafia, Henry Radcliff and the man had a sick smile on his face.

That alone was enough to scare Zaeed.

**Bekenstein orbit a few hours later**

As the shuttle left the Normandy Kasumi remarked that the outfit she got Shepard for the mission was something he should wear more often and Rogue smirked at that comment.

Shepard then asked "I assume that Solomon Gunn is my cover name?". Kasumi nodded and said "You run a small but talented band of merc's out in the Terminus Systems, exactly the type of person that Donovan Hock respects, I took the liberty of giving you a reputation. Papers witnesses, articles in various magazines and the extranet. Just don't talk business with him and you'll be fine. I've also gotten Rogue a cover as well, yours is Roberto Sanchez, the second in command of Gunn's merc's and top body guard. They wont question you having a guard with you at all, pistols can be kept as long as they are concealed".

Shepard then asked "Now tell me Kasumi, what are the details for this heist exactly?".

The thief answered "Our friend Hock is throwing a big party here for all of his closest friends, some of the worst liars, cheaters and mass murderers you'll ever want to meet. All of them are bringing gifts for the man himself. Now Shepard, our gift is a lovely golden statue of your old friend Saren, rendered with perfect detail and filled with all our armour and weapons. Once we are inside we'll make our way to Hocks vault somewhere in the back of the ballroom. Then we case the security and start going through them 1 by 1. The statue should be there waiting to be cracked open and armed up. Then we simply walk into the vault and take back Kejiis greybox, and I'll finally get to say goodbye".

Rogue then said "Keiji meant a lot to you didn't he Kasumi?".

Kasumi answered "Was that obvious Rogue?. Keiji's greybox holds a lot of priceless memories personal memories, its all that's left of what he was. But what he uncovered is very dangerous, I wouldn't bring you both here with me if it wasn't".

Shepard only asked "What's in it that makes this greybox worth all of this?".

Kasumi replied "It holds Keiji's memories, everything from all of the plans and codes he stole, to all the time we spent together, wrapped in those memories is the secret he stole. He never told me what it was, but whatever it was, itgot him killed".

With that the rest of the trip to Hocks mansion was made in silence and when they arrived the three of them headed to the door as the statue of Saren was waiting for them. The Eclipse guards then told Shepard and others to stay where they were for a moment as they ran a security scan on the statue as Donovan Hock himself walked down the steps towards them and told the guards to let them through as he was certain that the three of them didn't come halfway across the galaxy to cause trouble.

Hock then faced Shepard and said "We haven't been properly introduced, names Donovan Hock".

Shepard extended his hand as he said "I've heard a lot about you, name's Solomon Gunn and this is Roberto Sanchez, my second in command".

Hock merely kept his hands behind his back as he sad "I've heard alot of you both as well, if the extranet is to be believed of course, go on through with my apologies both of you. But your friend will have to remain outside here".

Rogue then said "Explain why our friend has to stay outside?". Hock replied "I don't like the look of your friend Mr Sanchez, so she stays outside, simple as that".

Shepard then said "No problem, this is your party after all". Hock nodded as he said "Enjoy the party" and walked off.

The three of them then walked off to the side as Rogue asked "Do you know why he sent you away Kasumi?". She shook her head and explained "We never met in person and very few people in the entire galaxy know what I look like, just taking extra precautions I'm sure".

With that Shepard and Rogue entered the mansion as Kasumi activated her tactical cloak and followed them inside the buildingfrom a safe distance.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Henry Radcliff looked on as Demetri cranked up the voltage of the switchboard as more then 40 volts of electric current were going through Zaeed and as it was switched of 5 seconds after turned on Radcliff asked "Do you know the writings of Shan Yu?".

Zaeed only asked "Why are you starting a book club here Radcliff or are you trying to torture me?". Radcliff laughed as he said "Yes today we meet you, and you Mr Massani you are quite a man, an extraordinary man, but as we know these aren't times for extraordinary men, business is not war, heroics are unnecessary as they complicate delicate matters".

Radcliff then walked off to the other side of the room and he opened a box and said "For you Mr Massani I have a special machine here just for you?. Very precious to me".

He walked back over to Zaeed and showed him the wire as Zaeed said "And people say that we humans are not descended from animals".

Radcliff ignored the comment as he handed the wire to Demetri and said "Let us see if we can meet the real you". He paused after he said that and said "If you don't want to meet your true self, Zaeed then tell me know where Rogue went and I'll grant you a quick but very painful death?".

Zaeed answered "If I knew where he was I'd kill him myself, and that's the truth". Radcliff only motioned for Demetri to connect the wire to Zaeed's chest as it made Zaeed scream out in agony and it brought a big smile to Henry Radcliff's face.

**Bekenstein Donovan Hock's mansion**

As Rogue, Shepard and Kasumi entered room leading to Hocks private vault they saw the statue of Saren was there waiting for them. When they saw the all the security on the Vault they knew what they had to do now get a DNA sample from Hock as well as a voice sample and the password and lastly cut the power to the barriers protecting the door.

Ksaumi sent Rogue and Shepard's Omni Tool's to scan for the power cable to barrier that ran under the floor of the ballroom. With that finding and shutting off the power was easy. Rogue then decided to talk to Hock and get the voice sample as he already knew a lot about Donovan Hock and 1 subject he liked in particular.

Rogue walked over to Hock as the man said "Mr Sanchez I hope you and Mr Gunn are having a good time here, I really hope the scene at the door earlier hasn't soured the evening has it?".

Rogue answered "It hasn't at all Mr Hock, the party is great and I love the artwork here. I thought myself and Mr Gunn were the only ones who knew about ancient warlords".

Hock smiled and said "I always found history fascinating Mr Sanchez, tell me what do you of Shan Yu?".

Rogue replied "Shan Yu the dictator?". Hock explained "Yep. Fancied himself quite the warrior poet. Wrote volumes on war, torture, the very limits of endurance, he said live with a man for 40 years, share his house, all of his meals, speak on every subject. Then tie him up and hold him over the volcano's edge. And on that day you will finally meet the real man.

Rogue then asked "What if you don't live near a volcano?". Hock answered with a smile on his face "I expect that he was being poetical. Enjoy the party Mr Sanchez".

As soon as he was far enough away Kasumi said on the com "I got enough of a voice sample. How did you know Hock was a fan of Shan Yu anyway Rogue?". The assassin answered "Experience most like him, love psycho dictators and warlords, they see it what they have to aspire to in life".

With that Shepard walked over and said "I got the password, all that's left now is the DNA sample in Hocks bedroom". As Shepard and Rogue walked over to the door leading to Hocks private quarters they got in with help from Kasumi as he used her earlier hacking into the guards communications to pass herself as Chief Roe and get them access to the private rooms.

Getting the DNA sample was easy and with that the 3 of them went to the main room leading to vault and with all the security disabled all they had to left was get their weapons and armour and enter the vault.

As they entered the elevator that led to the vault they all knew that they had to be ready for anything.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Demetri poked Zaedd and got no response from the unmoving, not breathing body and turned to Radcliff as he said "Yep, he's dead".

Authors notes well that's chapter 17 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	18. Chapter 18

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 18 heists and legends part 2

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good. This chapter is being uploaded early to celebrate this fic passing the 100th review milestone, thank you all of you for your continuous comments of praise for this fic, I really appreciate it.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 18.

**Bekenstein Donovan Hock's Private Vault**

As the elevator stopped, Kasumi, Shepard and Rogue stepped out and looked at the contents of the vault room in front of them, they saw that in particular Hock had the famous Michelangelo's David statue and the head of the old Statue Of Liberty. The three of them immediately started to look around the room for the greybox which they found near the Statue of Liberty head along with 2 M-12 sub machine guns.

At that point a hologram of Donovan Hocks head appeared near them and revealed that he knew that it was Kasumi at the entrance and suggested that if she, Shepard and Rogue surrendered their deaths would be painless.

Shepard answer was by shooting a nearby vase and asked "Do we have your attention now Hock, we wont be surrendering to you, not now, not ever".

Hock then yelled out "Get them!". And as the Eclipse mercs led by Chief Roe entered the vault. Kasumi, Rogue and Shepard opened fire and as the last of the guards died they moved out of the vault as Hock ordered his guards to kill Solomon Gunn and Roberto Sanchez but bring Kasumi to him alive.

Kasumi and Rogue concentrated their fire on the Eclipse members while Shepard with a rocket launcher focused his attention on the YMIR Heavy Security Mech.

As soon as all of the guards and the Mech were taken out the three of them soon came across sealed doors wherever they went and then Shepard noticed the MAKO vehicle parked nearby with a functioning cannon and as Shepard used it to blew a hole in the wall the way was clear and they moved on.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's Mansion**

The defibrillator charged once more and shocked Zaeed twice before his eyes finally opened and his breathed outwards and saw Henry Radcliff standing over him with a drink in his hands as the old man said "Mr Massani, you died Zaeed".

Zaeed then said weakly "It seemed like the right thing to do, I told you don't know where Rogue was if I did, I'd be there myself killing him for trying to kill me. So why are you doing this anyway?".

Radcliff ignored the question as he said "When you die I cant hurt you anymore, and I want at least 3 days minimum. You also killed Vido Santiago and he was a business partner of mine. So that's why I'm killing you Zaeed. You are well known throughout the galaxy, people also know me and Vido were friends. I might have all the other gangs but the Blue Suns, I liked them. By killing Vido you also crossed me Zaeed. People have to know what happens after that, they must see that business is still running normally".

As he said that Demetri held a dagger nearby ready to continue the torture.

**Bekenstein Donovan Hock's Mansion**

The YMIR Security Mech exploded after the fourth rocket from Shepard's rocket launcher hit it. With that obstacle out of their way the squad moved onwards to the door leading to the landing pad. And as the door opened they were greeted with the sight of more Eclipse bodyguards to fight.

Just as Shepard and the others started to open fire they heard the sound of roaring engines as they saw a Gunship appear from below the landing pad and Donovan Hocks voice was heard on the loudspeakers saying "What did you tell your friends Kasumi, that your doing this for love?".

As Shepard and Kasumi shot at the gunship they saw it had 1 thing other gunship's normally didn't have shields that regenerated after being damaged and that was going to make their job a lot harder to accomplish. Kasumi then yelled out "Shepard, Rogue get the guards attention, I need to clear shot to get close to that ship so I can get rid of the shields".

As Shepard and Rogue opened fire Kasumi saw her chance and took it and saw ran over to nearby pipes she jumped to the 1 on top and ran straight at the gunship and after she jumped onto it, she overloaded the shield with her Omni-Tool and jumped back onto the ground safely. Kasumi then said "The shields are down, lets tear that gunship apart".

Rogue simply got into cover and took out his sniper rifle as he started to pick off the remaining Eclipse guards 1 by 1 and with this distraction Shepard and Kasumi opened fire on the gunship and after awhile the gunship and Donovan Hock were destroyed.

With that all there was left to do was kill the remaining Eclipse Guards and wait for the shuttle from the Normandy to show up to take them back to the ship. Luckily they did not have to wait very long as the shuttle soon arrived and once everyone was on board the pilot left the mansion and Bekenstein behind them.

As they all sat down Kasumi Goto activated the greybox and once the neural implants were activated Kasumi found herself face to face with her lover Keiji Okuda. The hologram then said "Kasumi, if your seeing this, then its because I'm dead. The information we found all of it is here, its big Kasumi. If the Citadel Council ever got wind of this, the Alliance could at best be implicated at worse, it could lead to a war between the Council and the Alliance".

As Kasumi started to look through the files in the greybox Keiji continued by saying "Kasumi, I've encrypted this information to keep it safe and make it didn't fall into the wrong hands. And I uploaded the encryption key to your greybox, so that way no one would be able to get the whole thing".

Kasumi then looked at the memories of all the time she spent with Keiji as he said "But if I'm dead and if anyone knows or finds out about this, then I've made you a target my love and I'm so, so sorry. I know you my love, I know that you are going to want to keep these memories with you forever. But you don't need some neural implants to know I love you and I'll always be with you. Please Kasumi. Destroy these files. There's nothing more that I can do to protect you".

Kasumi then ran back to the hologram and said loudly as she started to cry "I cant do that Keiji!, this is all that's left of you, everything we shared!".

Keiji then said "Goodbye Kasumi, I love you" and with that the implants deactivated. Kasumi told Rogue and Shepard what Keiji wanted her to do and Shepard said "Is there any possible way that we can just delete the information, and keep the memories?".

Kasumi answered "No Keiji was a master at encryption. He has laced the information into his memories. There is no way to get 1 without experiencing the other". Rogue then said "You know Kasumi, Keiji is right you don't need implants or grey box's to know that he loved you and that will still be with you no mater what happens. You should do what he wants and destroy it, if it'll make it easier me or Shepard could do it?".

Kasumi turned away as she thought it over for a few moments before she handed Shepard the greybox and as Shepard deactivated Kasumi asked Rogue "How do you know the memories will be enough Rogue?".

The assassin answered "I know Kasumi from personal experience". with that the rest of the trip was made in silence.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's Mansion**

Zaeed woke up as he heard loud voices around him, 1 was Henry Radcliff the other was an unknown man. He then opened his eyes and saw Radcliff arguing with a man of Slavic/Asian descent who had a tattoo of a snake eating its own tail. Radcliff then said nervously "Just because I haven't learned anything yet, doesn't mean this man knows something about Rogue that I need to know".

The unknown man sharply replied "He'll never talk, however. The Illusive Man knows how to make him talk and then I'll be able to find Rogue and get rid of him. Now you can give Zaeed to us and be compensated, or refuse and my men will storm the mansion and take him by force, which will it be?".

Radcliff was silent before he nodded and said "Take him then, just promise you'll kill Rogue soon, this situation is getting out of control all the criminal groups are close to open war with each other. Do have any idea how bad that would be?".

The man didn't answer as he knocked out Zaeed and ordered other Cerberus agents to get Zaeed out of here and back on their ship quickly. And as his order was carried out Kai Leng knew that Cerberus was now 1 step closer towards finding Rogue and eliminating him once and for all. Even he had to disobey The Illusive Man's order of leaving Rogue alone till after the Collector mission, he vowed right then and there, he would kill Rogue, no matter the consequances.

Authors notes well that's chapter 18 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	19. Chapter 19

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 19 meetings

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 19.

**The Citadel**

As the Normandy arrived at the Citadel to pick up fresh supplies Shepard told the crew that they had 24 hours shore leave before they headed out to the planet Korlus to find a Krogan warlord named Okeer. And as everyone was going around doing their own thing Rogue headed off to talk to an old friend of his.

Rogue took a public transport to level 27 of the Drazir ward of the Citadel, the perfect place to go if you didn't want to be seen, and he made sure his pacemaker was fine before he got in the car and also checked to ensure he had enough ammo in case a fight broke out. Once he was satisfied he got in and headed off.

**Cerberus facility**

As Zaeed Massani woke up he saw that was no longer restrained to a board in Henry Radcliff's mansion and that he was now in a Cerberus facility, reason he knew that was because the Cerberus logo was on the wall of this room.

Zaeed then saw he was on a bed and fresh clothes were laid out nearby and a toilet and sink were in the room. Once Zaeed got dressed the door opened and a Cerberus operative entered the room. The man only said "Follow me, The Illusive Man wants to talk to you. And you should know if don't come willingly, we'll take you to him by force so make the smart bet for once in your life Massani".

Zaeed followed the operative to a hallway as the man stopped walking and simply said "The Illusive Man is waiting for you in that room Massani. Get moving, he doesn't like to be kept waiting". Zaeed walked to the room and saw all that was there was a quantum-entanglement communicator and he knew how expensive they were and just who was on the other of this communicator and without any further ado Zaeed stepped onto the projectors and quickly found himself face to face with the Illusive Man.

The leader of Cerberus smoked his cigarette as he said "Zaeed Massani, good to finally meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances though. Forgive me but I'll get straight to the point, we rescued you from Radcliff because you Zaeed have something we need and that's information, so please if you could tell me in your own words the behaviour and actions of Rogue while you saw him on the Normandy. I assure you Zaeed we don't want to kill you, we only want information then you'll be free to go with the money we promised in return for helping Shepard, you have my word".

Zaeed knew not to trust The Illusive Man he knew by reputation that Cerberus didn't always keep their word but regardless he told them what they wanted to know.

**The Citadel Drazir Ward main hanger bay**

Rogue looked around the empty hanger bay turned warehouse as he remembered what happened there 3 years ago, he remembered the battle between the Eclipse and Blue Suns, he remembered the 2 C-Sec officers and remembered getting shot in the face and the aftermath of that night.

He then heard footsteps and watched from afar as he saw the tail that had been following since he arrived on the Citadel walk around looking for him. Rogue knew who is was, he knew exactly who The Illusive Man would send after him once he knew Rogue was back 3 years after he went off the grid, it was Kai Leng, former Systems Alliance N7 operative and Cerberus best wet work assassin, at least he was now the best assassin since after Rogue left Cerberus.

When Kai Leng was in the centre of the room he looked around as he took out a pistol and yelled out "Show yourself Rogue! I know you're here, come out of hiding and show some bravery, face me man to man!".

The assassin was standing on a container high above and as he pointed his Brawler pistol at Kai Leng he said loudly "I'm right here Kai". At that Kai Leng looked up and had his gun trained on Rogue and vice versa.

Kai Leng only smirked and said "Still use a brawler pistol with those titanium clips of yours Rogue? You can get a dozen surgeries to change your face but your style of kill rarely ever changes, that makes you predictable, makes you weak, that makes you easy to kill. No wonder you couldn't kill The Illusive Man for the Alliance so long ago. Now after you killed that C-Sec detective Tzhang and his family, you went back home and killed the assassin waiting for you and then you simply sent back all the money the Eclipse gave you for that job and disappeared for 3 years and now your back working for Aria T'Loak of all people in the galaxy, why her. What the fucking hell is your game here Rogue?".

Rogue simply stepped down from one container to another until he was back on the ground and stood in front in front of Kai Leng all the while both men still had their weapons waiting for the other to make the first and possible last move of that man's life.

Kai Leng then asked "Is it because of what happened when you got home after killing that family, when you found that assassin waiting for you and saw what he did. You know as well as I do that The Illusive Man didn't send him, he wouldn't do that, he liked you back then Rogue, you were a good operative, you still could be, I know that we would be grateful if you rejoined us once again, help us stop the Collectors, the Reapers. Anything that threatens humanity from taking our rightful place in the galaxy. It's the only way you'll be able to save yourself, it's a onetime offer only Rogue, refuse now and its off the table forever. So what's it going to be, yes or no. Will you rejoin Cerberus?".

The assassin was silent for a few minutes before he answered "No".

**Cerberus facility**

As Zaeed Massani was escorted to the shuttle the Cerberus operatives assured him once again that it wasn't going to explode as soon as he got away from this star system they were in. And as soon as Zaeed's shuttle was away from the facility. The leader of the Cerberus cell talked to The Illusive Man who made it clear that Zaeed was only to be watched by their agents but no aggression was to be made against him, they got what they needed from him and Zaeed was someone who could help them in the future.

With that once the operative was gone The Illusive Man contacted the Normandy and told the Normandy AI EDI to inform Miranda that he wanted to talk to her in the debriefing room. Once he saw the holographic projection of Miranda in front of him, The Illusive Man said "Miranda, I just got some Intel on Rogue, I want to look over it with Yeoman Chambers, compare Rogue's behaviour now to his behaviour and psychological profile before he went off the grid 3 years ago".

Miranda acknowledged the order with a simple "Understood sir. Just so I know, what am I looking for exactly?".

The leader of Cerberus extinguished his cigarette as he answered honestly "I don't know myself Miranda, I just know Rogue has changed in more ways then 1".

**The Citadel Drazir Ward main hanger bay**

Kai Leng was shocked at Rogue's rejection of the offer he gave him and said "You know what will happen once The Illusive Man learns you rejected this, he'll send a lot of people after you. You'll be Cerberus's most wanted. I actually find myself wondering why?, why are you back now Rogue?, you were gone for 3 years, you were out and you couldn't be found at all. Don't you think for a second that we didn't try. We couldn't find you despite our best efforts. So why are you doing this, what exactly are you getting out of this?, What do you want?".

Rogue only answered with a smile on his face "You'll find out soon, Kai. Until then goodbye, I've got some things to do" and with that Rogue simply walked off keeping his gun on Kai Leng and never taking his eyes off him for 1 second and as he did Kai Leng was left in utter disbelief.

Authors notes well that's chapter 19 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	20. Chapter 20

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 20 shootouts

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 20.

**The Citadel Presidium level**

Members of the Terminus Organised Crime Unit were watching the Bazazu bar which was a know hangout for members of the Blood Pack and as Danny Carl and Andrew observed Harizi Wrang the son of the Krogan warlord founder of the Blood Pack Ganar Wrang and his top lieutenants enter the bar in a very celebratory mood.

And at least 10 minutes after Harizi Wrang and his entourage arrived Danny observed several cars pull up near the bar and then saw the Blood Pack guard standing at the back door of the bar get shot in the head at close range with a silenced pistol.

Danny then said to Andrew "Contact Crawford and the others and call C-Sec for backup let them know the gang war is starting here and now".

As the shooter of the doorman revealed himself Danny saw through his scope that it was Grizz Aria's second in command and his own hit squad were with him ready to avenge the death of Grizz's brother.

**The Citadel Zuckara Ward**

As Crawford was heading back to the headquarters after a day of spending time with his son Billy he got a call over his Omni Tool and answered as he said "I'm here what's going on Andrew?".

The former N7 marine answered "We got trouble here, Grizz and his men just showed up, exactly like you said they would". Crawford only said "I'm on my way there now Andrew". Andrew simply replied "Copy that".

Crawford only turned his car around and headed to the Bazazu bar and along the way he contacted the other members of the taskforce as well as C-Sec letting them know what was going down.

**Bazazu Bar**

As Grizz's team entered the bar through the back entrance they killed all the chefs there and moved to surround the private room where Harizi and his men were. And as more members of Grizz's team entered through the front entrance ot complete the trap they heard Harizi and the others laughing and just as Grizz and his team were about to open up a Krogan yelled out "Look out!".

Some of the Blood pack heard the warning and ducked in time to live while others weren't so lucky. And as the Blood Pack members took out their weapons they retaliated against Grizz and his men by opening fire.

Meanwhile outside the bar as Blood Pack members started to arrive to deal with the attackers Danny started taking them out with his M-97 Viper sniper rifle while Andrew opened up on them with a M-76 Revenant assault rifle.

Andrew then used his com to contact Danny and said "I'm going in Danny cover me!". As Andrew got to the ground level and opened fire on Blood Pack members as he got behind cover near the bar

At the same time inside the Bazazu Bar Grizz's men burst into the room where Harizi and his remaining men were hiding and as Grizz shot Harizi twice in the chest he said in his native tongue "This is for my brother". A Batarian next to him said "He's dead come on!".

Outside the bar a few of the remaining Blood Pack got into a car and shot in all directions as they were looking to get away and fight another day and as Crawford crashed his car into them he shot them with his pistol before he got out and ran next to the entrance of the bar along with Andrew. Crawford said "On three". Andrew didn't hear him as he heard the sounds of sirens nearby and took out his pistol as he ran out of assault rifle ammo and asked curiously "What?".

Crawford then said "Three" and ran inside the bat with Andrew following he said to himself "Shit" and Danny left his position to link up with the others.

As Crawford and Andrew entered the bar Crawford saw a Turian with a pistol waiting to ambush them and shot him dead with a quick headshot. With that Crawford and Andrew now joined by the other members of the taskforce led by Razicu and Jamitr.

They surrounded the remaining members of Grizz's team along with Grizz himself and as they began to place the gang members under arrest Crawford said on the com "This is Crawford, situation is secure, all units stand down".

Suddenly a sniper opened fire from nearby and killed 2 of Girzz's men who were in custody. Crawford then yelled on the com "Damn it Danny!, I said cease fucking fire!".

As the sniper shot at another gang member Jamitr whispered to Crawford "Danny's right there" and as Crawford saw that Danny was there with them and Razicu said "We have a sniper here guys".

Danny went outside and got behind cover as he saw the sniper and shot at him, but missed as the sniper got away safely. And as Jamitr and Razicu went outside to help Danny cover the entrance. Grizz took out a knife and stabbed the Salarian who was holding him and as Crawford grabbed Grizz and shoved him against the wall Andrew went over to help and unknown to everyone Harizi Wrang sat back up bleeding and had a loaded gun in his hand and just as Andrew was about to help Crawford Harizi shot him the back of the neck.

Using the distraction Grizz elbowed Crawford in the face and ran out the back exit of the bar as members of the Blood Pack came out of hiding holding knives and pistols determined to take out Crawford. And Crawford quickly shot or stabbed them as he ran over to Andrew and checked his pulse and was relieved to see that Andrew was still alive.

Crawford then walked over to Harizi who kept firing his gun, but nothing came out as it was jammed and as Harizi reached over to the other side of the table to grab a pistol Crawford stabbed the Krogan in the hand with a knife.

Harizi then yelled out in agony "Fuck you!" and as Crawford kept his gun on Harizi as the angry Krogan said "On Tuchanka, you'd be dead".

Crawford only answered "This isn't Tuchanka" and then shot Harizi in the face with his pistol.

Crawford then left the bar as other members of the taskforce and of C-Sec arrived and as he got into his car Crawford saw a G56 Gunazi air car take off and he saw who was the driver. It was Rogue.

Crawford immediately went after the assassin and Rogue knew that Crawford was on him and headed directly into rush hour traffic to avoid him. However Crawford stayed on him and as they entered a tunnel Crawford swerved to avoid a truck and crashed into a nearby wall, putting the car out of commission.

And when Rogue saw his tail was no longer following him he smiled and headed off back to the Normandy. At the same time Crawford emerged from what remained of his car and punched the wall in anger, Rogue had gotten away again.

Authors notes well that's chapter 20 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	21. Chapter 21

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 21 memories shared

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 21.

**The Normandy**

As Rogue arrived back on the Normandy he headed back to his quarters and made sure the door was locked and no one could listen in as he went on the terminal and contacted Aria T'Loak on Omega. When the connection was established Aria said "What is it Rogue?".

Rogue answered "Grizz and his men shot up the Bazazu Bar on the Citadel last night and killed Ganar Wrang's son in the process".

Aria sat up form her desk as she heard this and clearly shocked asked "Really, Grizz, are you sure?".

Rogue answered with a nod and said for clarification "I tried to stop them".

Aria only angrily said "damn it, I told him not to do anything" she sighed before she said "He leaves no choice".

Rogue turned off the com and left his quarters smiling as Aria contacted all of her lieutenants, Paul Johnson, Sanak, Orgun, Keedo and Gavorn and told them to spread the word to everyone in her group, that as of this moment Grizz was no longer her second in command and she was offering 2 million credits for Grizz's capture, dead or alive.

Meanwhile on the Normandy Rogue walked around the ship as at the moment Shepard was on the surface of Korlus with Zaeed, Jack and Garrus and suddenly the AI EDI said "Rogue, professor Mordin Solus wants to talk to you in the lab immediately".

Rogue thanked the AI for letting him know and got in the elevator as he set the destination for deck 2.

**Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

As Tashya and Alan arrived at the house after their break they immediately went to see Tashya's father and ask why exactly why was Zaeed Massani handed over to Cerberus.

As they asked Henry why he done this he said "Cerberus sent their best man here, Kai Leng, that man is no doubt the man who will kill Rogue and deliver us his head on a platter".

Just as Tashya was about to say something Henry said "I made my decision and that's the end it Tashya!".

With that Tashya and Alan knew this conversation was over and not another word was said as they left the office.

**Ealuf 5 Blood Pack compound**

Ganar Wrang looked at Wranchi who just told him that his son Harizi was killed on the Citadel no less then 10 hours ago and then said furiously "Have our men find out which gang done this and have the killer brought before me alive if possible, so I can make sure the last moments that person has in this galaxy are very painful".

Wranchi acknowledged the order and left as Ganar had the door locked and all cameras in the room turned off as he didn't want any of his men to see him in his moment of weakness as he looked at an image of him and Harizi taken when his son was only a few years old and cried as his grief overcame him.

**The Normandy**

As Rogue entered the lab he watched as the Salarian scientist and former member of the Salarian intelligence group, the Salarian Special Tasks Group, analyse some Collector samples that Cerberus sent over from operatives who them on colonies that have been hit by them recently.

The Salarian Scientist then saw him and said "Rogue good to finally meet you, was told of pacemaker you have to kill yourself, I hope you wouldn't mind if I done a scan to make sure everything is fine with it?".

Rogue shrugged and took off his shirt as Mordin done his scan a few minutes later Mordin said "Scan complete, pacemaker works perfectly fine, though I wonder why do you have it put in you in the first place Rogue?".

The assassin merely put back on his shirt and jacket before he answered "I like to be prepared for all possible outcomes, I'm sure you understand professor".

With that Rogue left the lab and headed back down to deck 3. As he was about to enter his quarters he saw that the door to the port observation deck was ajar and decided to go check on Kasumi and see how she was getting on after what happened at Hocks mansion.

As he entered the room he saw Kasumi was sitting nearby the makeshift bar on a couch in the centre of the room with a glass of red wine her hands. He then sat down next to her as he got himself a whiskey and she didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room as she looked at the window at the black void of space filled with stars.

As Rogue poured his drink Kasumi said "Some people would murder you just for what your doing right now Rogue. Your destroying the whiskey with ice, but it doesn't matter right, I guess your just drinking away some memories?".

Rogue didn't answer the question as Kasumi sat next to him at the counter as she said "You were right you know, I didn't need that grey box for memories of Keiji, I had them with me already so thank you for reminding me of that fact".

Rogue nodded and only said "Tell me about him" and Rogue listened as Kasumi started to tell him how she first met Keiji many years ago.

Authors notes well that's chapter 21 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	22. Chapter 22

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 22 decisions and horizons part 1

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And lastly I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note on with chapter 22.

**The Citadel Presidium level Council tower**

As Crawford and Danny exited the elevator they saw the head of C-Sec executor Pallin was near the bottom of the stairs that led to the to the Council's audience chamber, and as they saw the Volus ambassador walk down the stairs, Crawford, Danny and Pallin started to walk up the stairs.

As they began walking Pallin said "The Council are not happy at all about what happened at the Bazazu bar, they seem to think your taskforce isn't doing enough to deal with the gangs. Be prepared for a grilling as you humans say Crawford".

Crawford nodded and said "Thanks for the warning". and with that not another word as they arrived at the top of the stairs and saw the Citadel Council standing at their usual place as Crawford walked towards them.

The Asari councillor Tevos then said "This meeting of the Council is called to order. Spectre John Crawford we have asked you here to tell us what is the current progress of the efforts of your taskforce in eradicating these gangs from Citadel Space?".

Crawford answered "Councillors, you knew when you first put this taskforce together that we wouldn't be able to get rid of these gangs in an instant, it takes time. Now in the 4 months since we've been active the taskforce has smashed at least 5 weapon smuggling rings that were previously unknown to the authorities and, gang attacks have decreased throughout all of Citadel space by at least 30 percent in the past 2 months alone. That is a sign of progress wouldn't you say Councillor's?".

The Turian Councillor Valern suddenly said "Explain then Crawford how the shootout at the Bazazu Bar happened, we have been getting complaints from many people on the Presidium about what happened. Now is that an example of progress, I shutter to think of what could happen next. I knew this was a waste of resources".

Pallin interrupted as he stepped forward and said "Councillor Valern I have to say that I disagree with that, this taskforce has not been a waste of resources, in the last 4 months since it was put together the Terminus Organised Crime Unit has arrested or killed more members of organised gangs then the entire C-Sec department with all the resources the Council can give us in the past year and a half. And they have current and former C-Sec agents in their ranks. I vouch for all of them, they are and were good officers and the best of all of the last 2 generations of C-Sec officers. I stand by Crawford and his team, I admit I'm not a fan of Spectres but like Commander Shepard, Crawford has earned my respect and my full support".

Valern scoffed at this and said "It doesn't surprise me that you defend him Pallin, after all you believe him about this assassin, Rogue. He is a myth and doesn't exist, just a story the Alliance made up to make themselves look tough".

Crawford then said "Rogue is real, ask Councillor Anderson, he'll confirm it himself, if you don't believe me?". Everyone looked at the human Councillor who answered "He was an operative of the Alliance from at least 25 years ago until he turned on us and joined Cerberus as their assassin for a decade as well as being a gun for hire on the side. We know he is at least responsible for over 600 deaths and that's just in Citadel Space alone in the last 13 years and they are only the killings that we know about".

At that point a holographic map of Citadel Space and all the killings done by Rogue were displayed as Crawford said "This man truly is the best at what he does, he is a ghost and all we have in 3 years of hunting him down is 1 OSD of photos and the only witness who could talk is dead. Are you beginning to get the picture Councillors?".

As the Councillors looked over this information they talked amongst themselves and when they were done the Salarian councillor Azet said "You have proven this assassin does exist Spectre Crawford. So we will task a Spectre to go after him and bring him to justice. As for your taskforce, we'll keep them around but if you don't get this gang war under control in 4 months, we'll disband the taskforce and have C-Sec go after these criminals and also Crawford don't go after Rogue anymore let the Spectre we assign do that and make sure whoever it is gets all the files and information you have on this man".

With that the meeting was over and as Crawford and Danny walked down Danny whispered "What do we do now John?". Suddenly Pallin said in a low tone of voice "You and the rest of the taskforce will go after these gangs and go after Rogue as well. I'll cover for you as best I can, even if it costs me my job. Kalo was a good officer and I want to see this man dead as much as you guys do. Now go get them".

Pallin then walked off and Danny and Crawford headed back to headquarters.

**The Normandy**

As Commander Shepard exited the debriefing room he saw Rogue in the lab with Mordin talking about music of all things and as Rogue saw the look on Shepard's face he knew something serious was going on and asked "What is it?".

Shepard answered "I just learned the Collectors are about to attack the human colony of Horizon in the Terminus Systems and a friend of mine who helped me stop Saren is there and I'll be damned if I let them abduct anyone else. Get ready for a trip and Mordin, do you have a countermeasure for their seeker swarms?".

Mordin answered with a nod and uploaded a file to Shepard's Omni-Tool as the commander told all members of the ground team to get ready, they were about to meet the reclusive Collectors. And hopefully stop their plans right in their tracks.

Authors notes well that's chapter 22 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	23. Chapter 23

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 23 decisions and horizons part 2

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

I recommend that all of readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

And lastly I wish all of readers a merry Christmas this year, I hope you all enjoy this holiday season.

Well that's enough of an authors note here on with chapter 23.

**Horizon orbit**

The shuttle landed on Horizon and as all attempts to contact the colony from the Normandy and in the shuttle on the way there it only confirmed what The Illusive Man told Shepard, the Collectors were here to abduct more humans and do who knows what to them.

As the shuttle doors opened Shepard, Jacob, Garrus, Rogue and the Krogan known as Grunt Shepard picked up from Korlus exited they all got out their weapons and started to walk towards the nearest settlement. And as they moved forward they all saw the massive Collector ship that landed on the planet and that was all the proof they needed to confirm that the Collectors were here and with that the team picked up the pace as they moved forward.

Shepard then contacted Mordin with his Omni-Tool and said "Mordin are you sure that this countermeasure you made will protect from their seeker swarms, after all we cant stop if we get immobilised by them like everyone else they've gone after has?".

The Salarian scientist answered "The technology is experimental, need contact with seeker swarms to see if countermeasure is effective, look forward to seeing the results if you all survive".

Shepard then said sarcastically "Terrific" and turned off the com. As they made their way to the nearby loading docks the team saw several aliens looking what was believed to be the Collectors according to Cerberus files and Shepard said "Pick your own targets and take them out". as all them lined up targets Rogue and Garrus used their sniper rifles to take out the Collectors who were farthest away while Shepard and Jacob used their assault rifles to pick off some of them 1 by 1 while Grunt charged forward firing his shotgun at any Collector who was in his way.

The whole fire fight lasted only a minute as all of the Collectors there were dead before they even had a chance to open fire. They moved forward as any seeker swarms that came near them died and that reassured the whole team, Mordin's countermeasure worked just fine. Just as the team headed forward they got a communication from Joker but before the pilot could say much the connection was cut obviously by the Collectors.

As they moved forward Shepard the others knew they were close to the town as they saw buildings up ahead. They saw more Collectors were waiting for them and without any waiting they opened fire on the Collectors, but these ones were ready for them as they got into cover as husks similar to what Shepard and his team encountered during their mission to go after Saren nearly 2 and a half years ago came towards them.

As Garrus and Shepard focused on the Husks the others targeted the Collectors who retaliated with their beam weapons and assault rifles. The fight soon ended and as the last enemy fell to the ground, Shepard said "They look exactly like the husks Saren had with him on Eden Prime".

Garrus then asked curiously "I thought the Geth got that technology from Sovereign?". Jacob suddenly said "It looks like The Illusive Man was right, a definite link to from the Collectors to the Reapers. What about you Rogue still think their a myth?".

The assassin replied "I admit I didn't believe in these Reapers earlier Mr Taylor, but now seeing this, I'm convinced, now lets take these bugs down". The team moved forward and came across pods lined up against walls which no doubt contained colonists to be taken aboard their ship. They saw more Collectors and Husks were just up ahead and as Jacob used his Biotic's to lift the Husks into the air Shepard and Grunt took them out while Garrus and Rogue went after the Collectors. Once they were dealt with the team pressed forward knowing that every minute wasted was more time for the Collectors to finish their work.

Just ahead Shepard saw more Collectors and with the help of Garrus and Rogue, then sniped all of them dead without them even knowing what happened. And as they moved forward they noticed several colonists not in pods still in stasis from the seeker swarms and aware of what was going on around them as they were completely helpless. When the team moved ahead they got ready for a fight as more Collectors arrived to confront them and then something happened that no one expected.

A loud voice yelled out "Assuming Control" and 1 Collector rose into the air as its eyes glowed and a bright orange colour appeared on its armour as it dropped back down to the ground and launched a Biotic attack at the team so fast that they barely had time to avoid it.

The voice then said "If I must tear you apart Shepard I will, nothing stands against us". Shepard then said "Concentrate your fire on that thing, I want it taken out now!".

The squad obeyed the order and with their combined firepower the processed Collector was quickly killed and the rest were easy pickings in comparison. The squad then ran to the locked door soon hacked their way inside.

Rogue knew someone was here and said "Come on out now, we know you're here". a man emerged from behind a crate and the man said in shock "Your human. What in the hell are you doing, here you'll lead those things right to us".

Shepard only said "You had to hear them outside the door trying to get in here. Seems like its very hard to hide from the Collectors for very long".

The man then said "Your telling me those things are Collectors. You mean they're real? I thought they were just made up just Alliance lies to keep us in Alliance Space. They got Lilith, I saw her get hit, they nearly everybody".

Garrus then said "What's your name and what exactly were you doing here?". the man answered "My name is Delain, I'm a mechanic, I was sent here to check out the main power grid after the com signal was lost. Then I heard screaming. I looked outside and all I saw were swarms of bugs, everyone they touched just froze right where they stood. I had no choice so I sealed the doors. Goddamn this is all the Alliances fault, they sent that Chief Williams here and built those damn defence towers of theirs, it made us a target".

Jacob then said "We could use those against the Collector Ship". Delain only scoffed as he said "Good luck, you'll need to calibrate the targeting system before you can shoot anything, the damn thing hasn't worked right since we got it".

Shepard only said "We can figure it out, where is it?".

Delain answered "Head for the main transmitter on the other side of town, its not hard to miss".

Shepard nodded as he said "You stay here, we'll deal with the Collectors".

Delain "Ok I'm opening the doors ahead of you, but I'm locking it behind you I'm taking any chances, good luck".

The squad moved on as they left the room and saw more Collectors were just ahead and also there was another processed Collector and something that looked like a husk with a cannon surgically attached to its body. Rogue and Garrus targeted the husk as Shepard dealt with the processed Collector and Grunt and Jacob took care of everything else there.

With that they moved on past the locked door and saw more Collectors, husks and Scion's as Shepard now called these new husks waiting for them. As the last of them was killed Shepard ran over to the transmitter and started calibrate the targeting system, once he was done he contacted the Normandy and ordered EDI to get the defence towers online as she warned the team that enemy reinforcements were on the way.

The squad split up and got into cover as more Collectors and husks appeared on the scene and as they watched each others backs the team were able to defeat them as EDI activated the defence towers and they started to open fire on the Collector Ship. However at that moment another enemy appeared.

It looked mechanical like a husk but it also looked like a sea creature from earths past. As it came closer all of the team opened fire on it and after a minute of continuous fire the creature was destroyed.

As the defence towers continued to fire on the Collector ship, the vessel activated its engines and took off with at least half of the colony's population on it. And as Shepard and his team watched it takeoff as they were unable to do anything about Delain appeared and yelled out "No! Don't let them get away!".

Shepard only said sadly "There is nothing we can do, they're gone". Delain looked at him as he said "Half of the colony is on that ship, they took Egith, Sam and Lilith, do something!".

Shepard then said angrily "We didn't want this to end this way anymore then you did. We did all we could to stop them". Rogue only said "Its not your fault, you did what you could and more then others would in your shoes Shepard".

Delain then said "Shepard, wait I know that name. I remember now I heard about you, your some kind of big Alliance hero".

Another familiar voice then said "Commander Shepard, captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre and the saviour of the Citadel". It was Ashley Williams as she looked at Delain she said "Your in the presence of a god, Delain back form the dead".

Delain shook his head as he looked at her and angrily said "All the good people we lost and you get left behind. Figures, screw this I'm done with you fucking Alliance types" with that the mechanic walked off angrily not looking back as he left.

Ashley walked over to Shepard and held out her hand as she said "I thought you were dead Commander. We all did". Shepard smiled as he saw his old friend and said "Its been too long Ashley, how have you been?".

Ashley then said with anger in her voice "That's it, you've been gone for 2 years and you act like nothing has changed? I would have followed you anyway Shepard, I thought you were gone. Why didn't you try to contact me? Why dint you let me or anyone else know you were alive?".

Shepard was silent for a moment before he answered "It wasn't my choice Ash, I spent the last 2 years in some sort of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me".

Ashley took a step back as she heard this and said in shock "Your with Cerberus now. Garrus too? I cant believe the reports were right".

Garrus then asked "Reports do you mean you already knew about this?".

Ashley answered "Alliance Intel said that Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies. We got a tip that this 1 was the next to get attacked, I went to Anderson but he wouldn't say a word, but there were rumours that you weren't dead, worse that you were working for the enemy".

Shepard immediately said "Our colonies are being attacked, the Council and the Alliance aren't doing a thing about it. I hate Cerberus as much as you do maybe more because of what they did to my team on Akuze, but they are the only ones doing something about this".

Ashley then angrily said "Bullshit! I know what Cerberus is capable of, they always talk about putting humans first but at what cost? I wanted to believe that you were alive, but I never in a million years expected anything like this. You've turned your back on everything we stood for!".

Shepard only said "Ash you know me, you know I'd only do this for the right reasons. You saw it yourself the Collectors are targeting humans colonies and they are working with the Reapers".

Ashley shook her head at this and said "I'd really like to believe you Shepard, but I don't trust Cerberus and it worries me that you do. What did they do to you?. What if they're behind all of this, what if they are the ones working with the Collectors?".

Rogue only said "Typical reaction of the Alliance, so focused on Cerberus that they are blinding themselves to the real threat even when the evidence is right in front of them".

Ashley ignored Rogue's comment and as Shepard said "Ash you cant let what happened in the past get in the way of the facts here all around you".

Ashley only said "Maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus for saving you, but it seems like you've lost it. Doesn't really matter, unlike you I know where my loyalties lie, I'm an Alliance soldier, its in my blood. I'm going back to the Citadel, I'll let them and the Alliance decide if they believe you".

Shepard then said "You know they wont believe it at all, in their eyes the Reapers are a myth and the Alliance is following their lead as always. I could someone like you on my team Ash, it'll just like old times".

Ashley stopped walking away and turned to face Shepard as she said "No it wont, I'm no fan of aliens but everyone knows Cerberus has a history of being terrorists. I'll never work for them, goodbye John, try to be careful".

With that Ashley walked off as Shepard called for a shuttle to pick them up.

**Illium Nos Astra**

As Kai Leng walked up the stairs to the office where his target was he checked with the teams in position just in case things went bad and when he entered office he hid the look of disgust when he saw Liara T'Soni looking out the window with her back turned to him.

And as she turned to face him she smiled at first thinking this was a new client for her network of contacts but as the man kept his determined, focused look on his face, her smile was gone as she glared at the man and inside Kai Leng was smiling.

Authors notes well that's chapter 23 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. Merry Christmas to all of you.


	24. Chapter 24

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 24 orders

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And I recommend that all of my readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note here on with chapter 24.

**The Citadel medical clinic**

Crawford and Danny looked at Andrew asleep in a bed heavily sedated as Doctor Michel said "He lost a lot of blood and there was some damage to the spine, we have to wait until he recovers before we can learn if he has any paralysis, all we can do now is wait and see what happens".

As Crawford and Danny left the clinic Jamitr arrived in a car and said "Things are getting much worse John, the Roma 1 Mafia leader Henry Radcliff has just learned that his wife and son were killed back on Earth in a traffic accident. We believe it was a hit done by The Blood Pack, its a fact no one on Earth will go against Radcliff, he had the biggest mafia on Earth and now he controls human crime business on the Citadel".

Crawford only said "I know for a fact that Radcliff does have a rival, they used to live on Earth but now they live on Mars. The Carleone family. Their family has been feuding with Radcliff's family for decades. They could be behind this as well".

As Crawford and his team walked off Danny said "How exactly are we going to take down Radcliff C-Sec has never been able to connect him to any of the crimes he done, no link to money laundering, weapon smuggling, drugs none at all. As far as most people are concerned Henry Radcliff is a legitimate businessman while the rest of his siblings and parents were violent brutal mobsters?".

Crawford didn't answer Danny's question as he honestly didn't know how they were going to get Henry Radcliff either.

**The Normandy**

As Rogue was walking to the recreation room to start his workout he heard noises coming from there and when he entered the room he saw Shepard was there hitting a punching bag repeatedly in anger. And when Shepard saw Rogue was there he said "How long have you been standing there?".

Rogue truthfully answered "I just walked in. Venting out your anger Shepard?".

The commander nodded and said "Ashley called me a traitor, how can she possibly think that after everything we went through together against Saren. We took down several Cerberus bases during that mission and stopped them doing an insane experiment involving Rachini and Geth technology the Reapers gave them. In that mission we learned that Cerberus killed Alliance Admiral Kahoku as well after he investigated them after me and my team learned Cerberus lowered his men into an ambush that got all of them killed".

Rogue suddenly said "I knew Kahoku, he was 1 of the Admirals in the Alliance who I done jobs for back when I worked for them. He was a good man. Believed what I believed in".

Shepard then asked "What do you believe in Rogue?". Rogue answered "I believe that this entire galaxy is not easily defined as some make it out to be, the Alliance and the Council are not in reality the good people they show themselves to be and the Batarians are not the savage terrorists the Alliance paints them as, the same is said about every species, stereotypes don't define them. In truth Shepard this is a galaxy of grey, all species have good and evil in them and people like me have to do what we do to make sure there is order in the universe. What I do makes this galaxy better. Simply put Shepard, I help to make the universe better and once Cerberus is taken down, all of the galaxy will be better because of it".

With that Rogue started to do pushups as Shepard said "Do you think Ashley was right, am I a traitor for working with Cerberus against the Collectors?".

Rogue shook his head and said "No Cerberus are the only ones doing something about this, hate to admit it myself, but they are in the right. This time at least".

Not another word was said as both men continued exercising as the Normandy headed to the Citadel.

**Arcturus Station**

As Ashley Williams entered the room she saw Systems Alliance admirals Stephen Hackett, Raur Pasceill and Gido Tazu were waiting for her. And when she sat down Hackett said "Do you know why you are here Chief Williams?".

Ashley nodded and Admiral Gido asked "Can you confirm that the assassin who betrayed us and joined Cerberus 13 years ago known as codename Rogue was on Horizon and is currently working with Commander Shepard against the Collectors?".

Ashley replied "Yes he was there, why do you ask?".

Raur then said "We wanted to be sure before we told you what we are about to tell you. Remember what we say here cannot and will not leave this room or be on any official records of any kind. We are ordering you to go after the assassin known as Rogue and kill him. If you do this then in return we will make sure that both the Aliance government and the military formally apologise for the treatment of your family because of your grandfathers actions during the First Contact War and make sure the honour of your family is properly restored".

Ashley thought it over for a few minutes before she replied "I'll do it". With that the Admirals gave her all the files the Alliance had on Rogue and told her to start looking for Rogue immediately and to begin at the Citadel as he went there often in the last few months.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Tashya Radcliff stood from the table in her fathers office as he left her in charge while he went to Earth to identify the bodies of his wife and son, she then said to the man she was talking to "You've done very well, My father is very impressed with you. He now asks 1 more thing of you".

Rogue only said "Once The Sederis family, Ganar and Aria destroy each other in this war I've started their gangs will be completely destroyed, and there will be no one in the galaxy who'll be strong enough or want to even think of going up against your father, what more could he want?".

Tashya leaned in close and whispered in Rogues ear "The heads of Aria T'Loak and her daughter".

Rogue looked at her and asked "Why?". Tashya raised an eyebrow as she heard this and explained "That's the order. There is no why. You've never had a problem killing women and children before".

When Rogue didn't say or do anything Tashya said "Would you dare, disobey your master?". Rogue then said through gritted teeth "I have no master".

Tashya pointed to several men who were standing in the doorway and said "These are my personal guards, they will help you in this task as you best decide".

Rogue then said "And if I refuse" Tashya smirked as she slipped a dagger from her sleeve into her hand and 1 motion her hand was at Rogues neck, with that Rogue turned to leave before he turned around and held Tashya's dagger in his hand as he said "You dropped this" and gave it back to her as he left the mansion.

Authors notes well that's chapter 24 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	25. Chapter 25

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 25 Trouble on Illium part 1

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And I recommend that all of my readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good. And lastly I wish of my readers a good start to 2012 as 2011 draws to a close have a happy new year.

Well that's enough of an authors note here on with chapter 25.

**The Normandy a few hours later**

As the Normandy arrived at Illium he contacted Garrus, Mordin, Grunt and Kasumi and told them they were coming with him to help him recruit the Asari Justicar Samara and the assassin known as Thane Krios. And as soon s as they were gone Rogue headed to Miranda's office and as soon as he entered Miranda stood up and said furiously "What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me like you promised when you first came aboard the ship?".

The assassin merely sat down and said "I know that The Illusive Man has bugs all over this ship, most likely there are some here as well. So Miranda I want to ask you a question, and I'd like an honest answer from you. Tell me what do you know about the attempt on my life 3 years ago? Who ordered it and why?".

Miranda sat back down and asked "Why should I tell you anything at all, what do I get from it?".

The man merely took out an OSD from his jacket and gave it to her as he explained "If you don't tell me what I want to know Miranda then your father will learn where Orianna is and where she is going and the same for you. Come on you thought I wouldn't put listening devices of my own in here when I got a chance to".

Miranda then stood up as she got ready to attack him with her biotics and asked "What does my father know about Orianna?, tell me exactly how much he is offering you, I can double it easily?".

As he laughed loudly as this statement the man answered "You can double 20 billion credits Miranda, I doubt it and you don't look like the type who takes it out in trade. But I do accept information as payment, tell me who sent the assassin after me and all you know about The Station and its defences and I will sure the info I have on your sister gets buried under lock and key and will remain between us. Is that acceptable?".

Miranda reluctantly nodded and replied "He has only 2 dozen people there, the most loyal members, it moves between star systems every time before and after someone else steps onto it to see him in person. And all I know is the assassin was told to kill you and only you but he didn't follow that order did he?".

The man shook his head and left Miranda's office.

**Earth cemetery**

As Henry Radcliff stood near the closed coffins of his wife and son he turned around as he heard a commotion and saw several members of the Terminus Organised Crime Unit the Citadel Council set up approach him. And as he saw they get closer to them a Salarian said angrily "Where is Jamitr, where's my partner Radcliff?".

The old man only said "I don't know what your talking about, I'm burying my wife and child?". Danny replied "Your men didn't cover their tracks well enough Henry, we know it was you".

Radcliff smugly said "Then prove it?". as Razicu went to grab Radcliff Crawford and Danny held him back as Radcliff looked at Crawford and said "Crawford I didn't know you were married, good to know".

Crawford turned to face him and said "You better let Jamitr go or you a dead man Radcliff". Radcliff then said "I'm already dead". Suddenly Radcliff high priced lawyer Jack Barlow stood in front of Crawford and said "Spectre or no Spectre this is harassment, stay away from my client".

Danny only said "Come on guys we warned him lets go". Crawford pointed at Radcliff and said "That's your 1 warning Radcliff. That's your 1 warning".

Radcliff looked at his men and yelled out at the top of his lungs "Get them out of here! Get them out of here!".

As the team walked off Danny asked Crawford "Think we scared him?". Crawford nodded and answered "Yeah with any luck we can trace any calls he makes right to Jamitr".

With that the team determined to do all they could to rescue their friend Jamitr.

**Illium Nos Astra**

As Shepard and the others entered Liara's office they saw no one was there and that it was quiet, to quiet. And suddenly a man jumped down from the ceiling with a knife and Shepard was barely able to get away safely. And when the attacker stood up Shepard knew who it was, it was his old squad mate from basic training Kai Leng.

He didn't know how this was possible last he heard Kai Leng was executed 10 years ago for murder but apparently that wasn't the case. Shepard asked "Your alive how, I thought the admirals had you beheaded and your body set alight?".

Kai Leng smirked and said "I see you still have that same sense of humour you had in basic. For what its worth I'm sorry, you weren't the target, but who I'm after is part of your team and Cerberus needs him dead. You of course know who I'm talking about don't you John?".

Shepard nodded before replied "I know who your after, doesn't surprise your now a Cerberus bitch, what'd you do to get free? Kiss The Illusive Man's ass or suck his dick?".

The man ignored him and said "Rogue is trouble you know this John, did you know Zaeed that isn't dead Rogue shot him and left him to die on that planet, we saved his life. Now are you sure you can trust a man like him to watch your back against the Collectors?. You also know John how good I was in basic at stealth and you should realise that I could sneak onto the Normandy without you or anyone else knowing whenever I choose. Now I'm offering you 1 chance, hand Rogue over to us and your lives will be spared. So what do you say?".

Shepard only said "No frankly I hate Cerberus as much as he does and if helping him means taking you all down then I'm in. Now as for you, Kai your coming with me I'm sure the Alliance would love to have you back in their custody again".

As Shepard and his team moved in to surround Kai Leng the man threw a flash grenade and as soon as the effects wore off they saw Kai Leng was gone.

Shepard immediately contacted EDI and asked for info on any property owned by Liara and they learned she owned an apartment nearby and as soon as they learned that Shepard and his team headed there as fast as possible.

Authors notes well that's chapter 25 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	26. Chapter 26

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 26 Trouble on Illium part 2

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And I recommend that all of my readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good.

Well that's enough of an authors note here on with chapter 26.

**Illium Nos Astra apartment complex**

As soon as Shepard and team entered the apartment they saw several dead Cerberus agents on the ground and had their weapons drawn as they began to look around. And as they headed upstairs Shepard saw a familiar face on the next floor. It was Liara T'Soni smiling as she saw her old friend.

"Shepard" Liara greeted him "Its good to see you, I heard you were alive, but I wish we met under better circumstances. These Cerberus were to guard me while their leader met with you at my office, sadly for them they underestimated my abilities and were easy to take out. I know they were here because of Rogue and I know he is on your team to take down the Collectors".

Shepard only asked "Your doing well it seems, information broker now, I actually came here for some info on some people who I'm looking for here on Illium. But that can wait. What connection does Rogue have to you Liara?".

Liara replied "He came to Illium a year and a half ago looking for information about shipping records to Earth, The Citadel and Omega for the last 5 years at that time, He wouldn't tell me why but he was determined to get it and he paid in cash. They probably also came because if my link to you, using me to get to you so they can get to Rogue".

Shepard nodded in understanding as he told Kasumi to head back to the Normandy as he and the others talked to Liara about where they could find the Asari Justicar known as Samara.

**Illium Gazut bar a few hours later**

When a G56 Gunazi hover car parked outside the bar the guards approached it and as Rogue emerged from it with a briefcase in his hands he said to the bouncers "I'm unarmed. Tell Captain Vorleon that Mr Drago is here to talk business with him".

As the guards contacted Vorleon the Salarian told them to enquire as to why he was there to see him 2 days early. And as they asked him Rogue said "I'm here because I was attacked earlier so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, Vorleon can met me now or never and I'll take my money elsewhere".

When Volrleon was told this he instructed his guards to bring Mr Drago down to meet with him as he was eager to get this arms deal signed as soon as possible. After a short elevator ride Rogue was at the bar's private area where Salarian Eclipse captain Vorleon and his entourage were waiting for him.

As his men looked through Rogues briefcase Vorleon looked up from the terminal playing his favourite show as he said "Mr Drago. I see you've taken it upon yourself to change the date and time of our meeting, how very forward of you".

Rogue was handed back his briefcase when they saw it had only cash and he said "Captain as I told your men when I came in, I was attacked earlier tonight by The local Blood Pack group. Common sense dictated I met with you as soon as possible before I head back to Saturn".

Vorleon only said "Common sense should have dictated you talk with me before coming here yourself. Sit down Mr Drago".

As Rogue sat at the table Vorleon said loudly "Let me show you what I have to offer you and your men Mr Drago" as he grabbed a nearby shotgun and said "This Mr Drago, is a M-27 Scimitar Assault Shotgun, holds 8 rounds per clip, has moderate recoil, low accuracy but makes up for it in reload time. Made her on Illium so no extra fees to be paid".

When the weapon was passed to Rogue Vorleon continued by saying "However if some of the customers are not fans of shotguns, I have the M-9 Tempest submachine gun, fully automatic and has 50 rounds per magazine. A lot of gangs here on Illium and in the Terminus Systems use it and have large stockpiles of them. Those weapons plus everything else here is available in large quantities. Prices can be worked out fairly. So Mr Drago, do you have any questions for me?".

Another man then asked "I have 1 boss, what about that gun there?".

Vorleon picked up the pistol and said "This is the M-6 Carnifex pistol, commonly used by the Salarian Special Tasks group and it is very effective in the right hands".

As he looked at the weapons on the table laid out Rogue said "Wait Vorleon, this isn't a M-9 Tempest, it's a Batarian copy made cheap by amateurs who don't know what their doing, if that pistol is as cheap as the assault rifle, you try to shoot it it'll backfire and hit you right between the eyes instead".

Vorleon smirked and aimed the pistol at Rogue as he replied "Lets see if your right about that Rogue" before he was able to open fire Kasumi appeared and knocked Vorleon before she reactivated her cloak and disappeared, using that distraction Rogue loaded 2 pistols on the table and started to open fire on Vorleon's men.

When he got behind cover Kasumi appeared next to him with her SMG in hand and with a smile on her face said "You know how to spend a Friday night Rogue".

Rogue smirked before he asked "What are you doing here Kasumi?". The thief answered "When I got back to the Normandy I saw you take off quickly, not telling anyone where you were going so I decided to follow you to see what you were up to and also in case you needed some help which you clearly did".

Rogue glared at her after he took out another of Vorleon's men and said "I had it under control Kasumi, but thanks for the help I appreciate it".

With that the conversation ended as they both took out the remaining Eclipse members till only Vorleon was left alive wounded and on the ground begging for his life as Rogue walked over to him and put his pistol right at Vorleon's head.

The Salarian only said "Why are you doing this?". Rogue answered "I need your help to deal with the Sederis family Vorleon".

Vorleon was in shock as he made sure he understood what the assassin he wants Vorleon to help this man kill his own superiors after thinking about his options for a few seconds Vorleon said "Fine fuck them. What exactly do you want me to do?".

Rogue replied "This" and shot Vorleon right then and there in the head killing him instantly. With that Rogue and Kasumi left the bar before more Eclipse showed up.

Authors notes well that's chapter 26 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	27. Chapter 27

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 27 plans and arguments

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

I recommend that all of my readers have a look at the work written by Guardian Kitch as the work that author has written is very, very good. Lastly I hope this chapter males up or the wait since chapter 26 was uploaded.

**Terminus Organized Crime Unit office Earth**

As Crawford and Danny entered the office they walked over to the desk of the newest team member Kono Lao, transferred from the New York police department due to his knowledge of hacking and getting surveillance as well as going after the Roma 1 Mafia for the last 7 years in New York as a result he knew more about their criminal activates on Earth then anyone else alive.

And as Kono saw them coming over to him he said "I've looked over all the surveillance footage from Jamitr's abduction on the Citadel, I've gotten the ID of the vehicle used by the Roma 1 Mafia, and we now know it belongs to a Sergio Salazar, a low level member of Roma 1, arrested twice, once on Mars for drug processing and the other for driving a stolen car, and we know where he is now. He is at the Triple Ace Club, known hangout for Roma 1 members".

As Crawford and Danny were given the address of the club they contacted Razicu and told him to meet them there.

**Half hour later Triple Ace Club**

When Sergio Salazar walked out of the club he heard his voice being called out and saw members of the Terminus Organized Crime Unit approach him. And as he ran back inside the club heading towards the back exit a human knocked him to the ground and as he was thrown against the wall the human yelled out "Where is Jamitr Keilandu?".

Sergio pretended to not know what they were talking about and said "Who?". Crawford's response was to throw the man onto his parked car as he yelled out "Where?".

Sergio answered "I don't know what you are all talking about". Danny then said "We got you on tape helping abduct him. Your finish and your looking at life imprisonment or death".

Razicu only angrily said "Tell us what you know right now!". Sergio replied "I'm not telling you anything at all, I want my lawyer".

Razicu then said "Is that so, well you cant have 1" he punched Sergio in the face and as Danny took Sergio to the car another member of the taskforce asked "So we're going to bring the police in on this right Crawford, offer him a deal?".

Crawford shook his head and said "We turn him in and he'll never betray Radcliff. After all remember the last man who did, ended up in shark infested waters died in mere seconds. We'll turn him over to the Carleone family on Mars. They are at war with Roma 1 so helping us means hurting him".

The man was in shock and said "Look I want to get Jamitr back as much as you all do but Crawford your talking about breaking the law. We do this and the Carleone family will kill Sergio".

Danny then said "We don't know that Jim. Besides doing this is the only way we can get Jamitr back alive, don't want to help then go back to the office and wait like a good little boy until we're done".

As Jim walked off Danny, Crawford and Razicu planned what to do next.

**The Normandy**

As Kasumi and Rogue arrived back on the Normandy they saw Shepard was talking to the Justicar Samara after he recruited her to join the team. And when they went to Kasumi's quarters to get a drink Kasumi said "What were you doing at that bar anyway Rogue?".

The assassin answered "I was there to get Vorleon to help me deal with the Sederis family, with him dead I'll now have to rethink my plan". Kasumi nodded and asked "How can I help?". With that Rogue knew he had what to do next.

**Mars Lowell City**

As Crawford and Danny were about to enter the restaurant a foot solder of the Carleone mafia walked over to them and said "You guys have to leave your guns here before we let you inside" at that point another man walked over to the foot soldier and whispered in his ear, after that he said to Crawford and Danny "Never mind, follow me gentlemen".

They were then escorted to into the building where they saw the leader of the Carleone family Ziro Carleone waiting for them, he smiled as he saw them and said to his men "Let them in please, Marco. Some wine please".

Crawford then said "The drink isn't necessary, Ziro we wont be here long". As Crawford and Danny sat down across from Ziro Danny said "You have a lot of foot soldiers here Ziro".

The man shrugged as he said "You may have heard I'm in a business dispute with Henry Radcliff".

Crawford then said "We heard Radcliff has offered 8 million credits for your head. Maybe you shouldn't have killed his wife and son in that car accident".

Ziro looked at Danny as he said "Your friend has a very funny way of asking me from my help". Crawford then said "If you don't help us Ziro, It'll become your problem, Once the word gets out that a member of a Citadel Council approved taskforce against organized crime has been abducted by a human mafia group, it'll become your problem Ziro".

Danny nodded in agreement as he said "It'll bring down a lot of heat on all the mafia's, it'll cost you millions".

Ziro nodded and asked "What do you need from me?".

Crawford answered "Information" as he lead Ziro to his car and opened the back of the vehicle they showed him Sergio tied up as the foot soldier of the Roma 1 Mafia looked at Ziro Carleone with fear evident in his eyes, Crawford said to Ziro "Give me a call when he talks".

Ziro smiled and walked off as he his own men grabbed Sergio and brought him into the restaurant while Crawford and Danny drove off.

Authors notes well that's chapter 27 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	28. Chapter 28

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 28 revelations

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does, if I owned the ME3 ending would have been much better, and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver and Guardian Kitch as they are eight of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**The Normandy**

Rogue sat in his quarters and as he looked over news on gang attacks this gang war he caused and he smiled, however the smile was wiped off his face when Shepard came in looking livid. Rogue merely asked "What is it Shepard?".

The commander answered "Cerberus is after you Rogue, whatever your up to, its pissing them off. They have Kai Leng leading the charge against you. I assume you know who he is?".

Rogue nodded and Shepard continued by saying "We ran into him here on Illium, he wanted us to turn you over to him. I refused but he told me that Zaeed is alive and well, not dead like you told us. Now I need to know that I can trust you on this mission, if I cant then I'll drop you off on Omega and leave you there, so I trust you to watch my back in this mission?".

Rogue answered "I wont betray you Shepard, frankly I see the Collectors as small fry, the real target I'm after is Cerberus. And I wont tell you why I'm after them, my reasons are my own. When the mission's over we go after Cerberus like we agreed Shepard. Now who are we recruiting next for this mission?".

Shepard answered "We're going to the planet Haestrom in Geth space to recruit an old friend of mine, a Quarian engineer named Tali and you'll be on the ground team Rogue I'll need a sniper to help out there".

Rogue nodded and with that Shepard left the room and Rogue continued to look over the reports.

**Illium Nos Astra**

As the Sederis family met in the main office of their corporation they discussed what to do next in this gang war none of them noticed the case left in the room by a new recruit and the Asari continued to argue the bomb went and the entire leadership of the Eclipse gang on Illium were dead. And all that remained of the case used for the bomb was a single Blood Pack insignia.

**Mars Lowell City**

Crawford, Danny and Razicu sat in their car as Ziro's car approached them and when it parked next to them Ziro Carleone said "Roma 1 Mafia foot soldiers have no backbone at all. Your friend is being held on Earth, Sergio told me where it was exactly".

As he handed Crawford an OSD and drove off Crawford said "Get the team together, we're going to get Jamitr back" with that they drove off and headed back to the docks to get the first available ship back to Earth.

**The Citadel**

Ashley Williams walked into the shop with 2 Alliance soldiers following her. She walked right up to the counter as the Volus shopkeeper Barla Von said "Hello Earth-Clan, welcome to my store, is there anything you see that you like?".

Ashley answered "You are an ugly looking little Volus bastard, do you know that?".

Barla replied with some fear in his voice as he realised what was really going on "Look, if there's a problem Earth-clan , you know, I can-".

Ashley interrupted as she walked around the now closed shop "So you might to be asking yourself, ugly as you are Volus, just what going to happen to you in jail, maybe angry, sick dangerous Quarian thieves might end up getting their hands on you. I shudder to think what'll happen to you next".

Barla then said "I've broken no law here Earth-clan".

Ashley only said angrily "Transportation of any guns, especially lethal guns and ammo. Through Citadel Space, especially the Citadel is punishable by five to ten years in prison. Plus, you don't know this yet, but you resisted arrest. Where and who did you supply the cargo to?".

Barla didn't say anything as he backed up and all and Ashley said "Who got the cargo, tell us now?". Barla answered "It was sent to the Normandy owned by commander Shepard the human spectre. You should be able to catch him if you leave now".

Ashley only asked curiously and in a threatening tone of voice "Are you telling me to leave?".

Barla was about to reply when Ashley cracked a smile and said "Relax, you've been great. And I was just bluffing with that stuff about arresting you, I mean, who needs that kind of paperwork?. Lieutenant Graham. Light him on fire".

As Graham sprayed Barla with lighter fluid Ashley lit a match and held it towards Barla who was now backed up fully against the wall utterly terrified.

Ashley then said "Tell anyone we were here, warn Commander Shepard or anyone on the Normandy that we're coming, and you'll wish that we'd burned you alive. Understand?". Barla nods frantically.

Ashley then said to her men "Men. Let's go find us an assassin". She then blew out Skunk's match and she and the Alliance soldiers left the shop.

Authors notes well that's chapter 28 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.

Now I'm going to put down my thoughts here on the Mass Effect 3 ending as simple as I can. The ending completely sucked, no consequances of your choices were shown and the end decsions you were given were terrible and all had the same result. The Relays are detoroyed, the Normandy crew are standed on an unknown planet and Shepard dies. I say Shepard dies as I dont believe that half breath counts as being alive as it could have been Shepard's last breath for all we know.

Also Mass Effect Lore was ignored as it was shown in the Arrival DLC that destroying a Mass Relay destroys the star system, that didnt happen here, I really hope DLC is made with a better ending but I doubt it. I might write a ME 3 ending fix-it fic likes others are myself but not now though.


	29. Chapter 29

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 29 plans, surprises and Geth part 1

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does, if I owned the ME3 ending would have been much better, and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver and Guardian Kitch as they are eight of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**Terminus Organised crime unit office Earth**

As Crawford, Danny and Razicu got everything they needed for this rescue mission to get Jamitr back, Danny asked "What do we do about Radcliff after this?". Crawford didn't answer Danny's question as he honestly didn't have an answer for him.

However just as John and the others were about to head on out several vehicles arrived outside the building and foot soldiers of the Carleone family stepped out and kept their weapons holstered. As John and other members of the taskforce appeared to confront them, the leader of the Carleone family Ziro Carleone stepped out of his car.

Crawford walked up to him and asked "What's all this about here Ziro?".

The man only said "We attacked the base where your team member was being held and here he is, alive and well". at that moment Jamitr stepped out and even through he had some bruising on his face he looked alright.

Zivo then said with a smile on his face "I hope this will persuade you not to come after me once you all have dealt with Radcliff and the other groups that you and your taskforce are after?".

John's only answer to the question was "We'll see" as he and others brought Jamitr inside headquarter and Ziro and his men got back in their vehicles and headed off.

**The Normandy the next day**

As the Normandy arrived in the star system and was in orbit of the planet Haestrom, Shepard and Garrus were waiting in the cargo bay for Kasumi and Rogue to arrive.

And as Rogue and Kasumi were about to step into the elevator the Asari Justicar Samara stepped out of her quarters and looked at Rogue with a glare. Rogue then said "What is it?".

Samara walked towards them and said "I wish to speak with you assassin, alone if you don't mind".

Kasumi took the hint and got in the elevator and as Samara and Rogue went into her quarters the doors were sealed as Samara said "What we are to talk about I don't want any others to know of it. Not even Shepard".

Rogue nodded and said "What is it Samara?". The Asari Justicar answered "In the past 3 decades you have killed many people, some of them innocent all for the Alliance and later on for Cerberus, When the mission is over the Justicar Code will mean I'll have to kill you".

Rogue was silent for a few minutes before he said "The very minute that this mission is over, Shepard will help me take down Cerberus, after that is done I'll get some surgery done on me and then I'll be impossible to find. Sadly for you Samara you'll fail in your efforts to take me down, just like so many others in the past have before you. But if you do find it'll be interesting to see what'll happen, I've never heard of a human killing a Justicar before".

With that Rogue got in the elevator and went to deck 5 where the rest of the ground team was waiting for him. Where he got aboard the shuttle they headed down to Haestrom as fast as possible.

**The Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Henry Radcliff watched as his daughter stuck another knife into the leg of Ziro Carleone and he smiled as the leader of the Carleone family screamed out in agony.

Radcliff then held his hand and said "Stop Tashya". Tashya stepped back as Radcliff walked over to the man who ordered the deaths of his wife and son. Radcliff then said "Our families have been bitter rivals for years now Ziro. Ever since your grandfather had my great grandfather killed and all because he said that your grandfather needed to grow up. 100 years of bloodshed that spread across the Sol System and beyond. All because of 1 simple remark. Its simply amazing what words can cause isn't it Ziro?".

Ziro tried to speak but all that came out his mouth was blood and Radcliff smiled as Ziro still hadn't come to realize that his tongue was just removed from his mouth by Tashya . Radcliff then said "The war ends tonight with the Radcliff family eliminating their last big rival in human space. I'll see you in the next life Ziro. Please say hello to your wife for me".

With that Radcliff shot Ziro in the head point blank range with a pistol and simply walked out of the interrogation room with his daughter as his men cleaned up the mess they had left behind.

**Haestrom**

As the shuttle landed on the planet, the ground team stepped out and as they started to move forward Rogue got a message on his Omni-Tool from Barla Von, his contact on the Citadel. All the message said was that 3 Systems Alliance soldiers came into his shop very recently and they wanted to know where did the weapons Rogue buy go, he mentioned that he heard the soldiers talk about Shepard.

Rogue sighed when he finished reading the message and he now knew that his mission just got a whole lot harder.

**The Citadel Flux bar**

As Crawford and Danny left the bar 3 Systems Alliance soldiers came up to them and their leader said "Spectre John Crawford?".

When Crawford nodded in confirmation the woman continued by saying "My name is Ashley Williams and I'm on a mission that involves the former Alliance operative known as codename Rogue. In order to ensure that my mission is a success I'm going to need you to give me all the information that you have on the assassin right now".

Crawford immediately said "I'm not giving you anything at all. I don't care who or what you are, if anyone kills that assassin its going to be me".

With that the two soldiers who were alongside Ashley took their guns and just as Ashley demanded the information on Rogue again Crawford said "Look at your shirt Williams".

As Ashley did she noticed the targeting laser aimed at her heart from Danny's gun. She then ordered her men to stand down and headed off while Crawford and Danny went back to headquarters.

Authors notes well that's chapter 29 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	30. Chapter 30

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 30 plans, surprises and Geth part 2

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does, if I owned the ME3 ending would have been much better, and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

**Haestrom**

As Rogue and the rest of the ground team headed for cover out of the sunlight they saw a nearby building and ran to it. Looking around for a way to open the locked door in front of them, Garrus and Kasumi want into the next room and found a dead Quarian, all he had was a pistol and an audio message saying that Tali'Zorah must be protected at all costs and that the Geth were here in force.

Garrus pressed a button on a nearby console and as the door opened several Geth showed up. Just as quickly as they showed up, the Geth were taken down and Shepard and his team moved on.

The squad encountered more Geth and took them down fast, as the last Geth Trooper fell to the ground Rogue said "The Geth are certainly here in large numbers. I wonder what the Quarian's are doing here?".

Shepard answered "All it said in the dossier was that there were researching Haestrom's sun. We can find out more when we find them". With that the team moved forward hoping to find some Quarian survivors and Shepard prayed that Tali would be among them.

**The Citadel Zuckara Ward**

John and Danny were heading to Sarah's house and when they arrived, they saw the officers assigned to protect the house were all dead, as Danny and John started looking around for any sign of Sara or Billy.

Suddenly John got a call on his Omni-Tool and as he answered it, he heard Sara's voice "John, I found them dead after I came back when I picked Billy up at school. I got back in the car and we're now heading to the docks as fast as possible".

John then said "Tell us which docks and we can meet up, I can get you both somewhere safe". Sara angrily said "Those C-Sec officers were supposed to keep us safe. We're getting out of here and we're never coming back!".

With that Sara hung up and John ordered Kono to find out which docks that Sara was heading to and if anyone was following them, as it might give them clues as to who was responsible for what happened at Sara's house, although he did already have a few suspects in mind, mainly the Roma 1 Mafia, or maybe Rogue.

**Haestrom**

Shepard grabbed the second charge that the squad needed to blast through the debris in the way to the research labs. As the squad headed back to the entrance, another Geth drop ship appeared in the sky and dropped more Geth forces onto the planet.

When the last of them was destroyed Shepard planted the charges while the rest of the squad hung back. Once the debris was gone, they entered the research labs and while Rogue and Kasumi stocked up on ammo.

Meanwhile Garrus and Shepard headed over to a nearby terminal where they saw a hologram of Tali who was requesting to speak to anyone at the labs, sadly there were no Quarian survivors there.

Shepard opened a channel to Tali before he said "Tali, this is Shepard, everyone here is dead".

Tali shocked said "Shepard, I'm not complaining but you show up at the strangest of times. I'm starting to wonder if its on purpose?".

Garrus laughed at the joke and said "Still got your very lovely sense of humour Tali. We were in the area and thought of having a Geth Barbeque like the old days. Your welcome to join us. So where are you right now?".

Tali replied "I'm in the observatory on the other side of the courtyard, but there are a lot of Geth here".

Shepard merely said "We'll take care of them".

With that the door leading to the courtyard was open and the team was moving forward. As several Geth Drone appeared in the sky, both Rogue and Garrus started to pick them off, one by one while Shepard and Kasumi took care of the rest of the Geth in their way.

As they arrived at the courtyard the four of them saw a Quarian marine behind cover who was looking injured and still firing rocket launchers at the Geth and in that same moment a Geth Colossus literally sprang up and opened fire on the team.

All of them now saw that this rescue mission just got a whole lot harder.

**The Citadel Zuckara Ward**

John contacted Kono and told him that a person matching Sara's description had bought two tickets to Thessia and the transport was scheduled to leave in a half hour from now.

As Danny heard this he contacted Executor Palin and told him to delay the launch of the ship, but he was told that it couldn't be delayed due to the Asari diplomat Kegr Daws who was onboard and scheduled to be back in Asari Space for a conference with diplomats from the Salarian Union and Systems Alliance.

Luckily John was close to the docks where the ship was to take off from and got there 5 minutes before it was to go.

As he and other members of the taskforce started to look for Sara and his son, John saw they about to get onto the ship.

John yelled out "Sara!". She ignored him and got Billy on board before she entered it herself and as the doors of the ship sealed and was about to leave, several rockets were fired from duplicable positions and hit the transport ship destroying it in a matter of seconds.

As John saw the ship in flames he fell to the ground in shock.

Meanwhile the attackers, members of the Blood Pack contacted Ganar Wrang and said "The ship is destroyed",

Ganar smiled as he heard the good news and hoped that Spectre John Crawford now knew the consequences for killing his only son in cold blood.

He knew this action would intensify the gang war going on right now and that made Ganar happy, he was spoiling for a good fight.

Authors notes well that's chapter 30 completed please let me know what you think of it, read and review no flames though ok.


	31. Chapter 31

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 31 plans, surprises and Geth part 3

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

I also want to apologize for the amount of time it took me to finish, this chapter. I had severe writers block.

Lastly I am dedicating this chapter to my uncle Michael who passed away a few days ago.

**Haestrom**

The squad avoided the blast from the Geth Colossus just as the Quarian marine fired another rocket launcher at the incoming Geth forces. As Shepard and the others headed over to the Quarian, they saw the Geth Colossus disappear again.

The Quarian introduced himself to the others and told them his name was Kal Reggar of the Migrant Fleet Marines, and that all of his squad aside from him were dead.

Shepard then said "What do you have in mind for taking that Colossus down Reggar?"

Reggar replied "You and your team move up and take out the Geth, I'll fire rockets at it, hopefully get its attention." Rogue suddenly said "Reggar your wounded, you give me the rocket launcher and you take the sniper rifle. We can get the Colossus focused on us and pick off any Geth that get in the way of Shepard and the others."

All of them agreed to the plan and they got to work on taking down the Geth.

**The Citadel Presidium level Council tower**

As the Citadel Council looked at Crawford they had a hologram show what happened on the Zuckara Ward earlier that day. Councillor Valern then said "Spectre Crawford, we have been getting pressure from the Asari government because of the death of Kegr Daws. Because of that and the ever increasing violence of this gang war with no end of sight. We have decided to shut down the Terminus Organised Crime Unit. Effective immediately, and your temporary spectre status is revoked."

Crawford curious asked, "How is your Spectre doing going after Rogue? Hasn't been to find him yet has he?"

Councillor Tevos nodded and Crawford said "You should wait. Wait long enough, we won't need to look for Rogue. He'll come to us."

With that Crawford left the Council Chamber and met up with the others and told them the bad news. When Crawford and Danny were left alone in the main office of the now defunct Terminus Organized Crime Unit Danny said "Ziro Carleone was just found dead on Earth. The local police suspect that The Roma 1 Mafia was responsible."

Crawford said "They were also responsible for what happened today. I'm arresting him. I don't care if I have any evidence or not."

Danny then said "I'm in John."

Crawford shook his head and said "One of us has to come out of this without going to prison."

Danny reaffirmed his position on this by saying "John I'm in alright."

Crawford nodded and the two of them got into the nearest vehicle and made sure their guns were loaded before they headed to Henry Radcliff's mansion.

**Haestrom**

As the Geth Colossus exploded Shepard and the rest of the squad met up outside the observatory and as Shepard told Tali that all the Geth were taken care of and that it was safe to open the door Reggar said "Tali was right about you Shepard. She told me how good you were back when you were going after Saren and the Geth. From what I've seen here I can say this. I'm impressed."

Garrus then said "Glad we were able to help you Reggar. What happens now?"

Reggar answered "Tali told me about this mission your on to stop The Collectors. I want to help."

As the doors to the observatory opened Tali appeared and when Shepard stepped inside followed by Garrus, Kasumi, Reggar and Rogue, he saw several Geth destroyed along with a few Quarian researchers all dead.

Rogue stood back and looked on as Shepard and Tali talked and knew without a shadow of a doubt now that everything he had planned was now coming to a head. All he needed was for a few more things to happen and then once the Collectors were out of the picture.

Cerberus would be no more.

**Unknown Location**

The Shadow Broker looked at all the information that he had on the Cerberus assassin known as Rogue He still didn't know much at all about what the assassins plans were but he was now confident he'd find out the truth soon. The Citadel Council had put Tela Vasir on the mission to take Rogue down.

Now all he had to do was wait till Vasir found the assassin and brought the Cerberus hitman to him alive. Then he'd learn that Rogue learned about Cerberus. It was only a matter of time and The Shadow Broker, was a very patient man.

**The Citadel**

Ashley Williams and her team entered the casino and ignored all the stares that they received form the patron at the nearby bar as they headed over to the booth at the back of the room, where the person who sent them the message that he had information on Rogue would be waiting for them to show up.

The man was there waiting for them smoking a cigarette and said "I didn't think you show up. I assume that your search for the elusive individual known as Rogue as met a dead end, has it not miss Williams?"

Ashley's reply was simple and short "Who are you and why info do you have on Rogue?"

The man answered "I am after him as well. Your old commander, John Shepard of the Normandy is protecting him. I already tried to kill him once and failed when he intervened. I propose we join forces and hunt down this bastard Rogue together. we'll have a much better chance of finding him if we do. So what do you say Williams. Yes or no?"

Ashley's answer was an extended hand as has Kai Leng shook it he thought to himself, 'Predictable Alliance, so easy to manipulate.'

This would now make his mission to take down Rogue all the easier to achieve.

Authors notes well that's chapter 31 completed please let me know what you think of it, read and review no flames though ok.


	32. Chapter 32

Paths to Vengeance

Chapter 32 distress calls and arrests

Authors notes I don't own Mass Effect Bioware does and this fic is a slight crossover with the film War, just so you all know.

And I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

I apologise for the delay in uploading this chapter but my college course was very time consuming, however now that its over I can focus on my fic's for the summer.

Well that's enough of an authors note now on with chapter 32

**Citadel Henry Radcliff's mansion**

Danny and Crawford watched as they saw a convoy of vehicles park at the main door to the mansion and saw Henry Radcliff emerge followed by his daughter Tashya Radcliff, his second in command Alan Nolan and his high priced lawyer and rumoured advisor Jack Barlow.

Suddenly Crawford's Omni-tool beeped and he answered the call when he saw it was from Executer Pallin.

Pallin said "I heard your going after Radcliff. I found something you can use. A few years ago Henry Radcliff got a speeding ticket and he never paid it. I know its not much, but it's enough to bring him in at least. The Council may have disbanded the Terminus Organized Crime Unit, but they can't stop me reinstating you as C-Sec officers. Now go get him."

With that Crawford drove the car right to the main gate of the mansion sirens blaring, as Radcliff's men took out their guns, both Crawford and Danny were already armed as they stepped out of the car.

Crawford yelled out "Get your hands up right now." As Jack Barlow got in Crawford's face Danny shoved him back and said "Don't even think about it. Radcliff get out of the vehicle now."

Jack Barlow looked at the arrest warrant and said "Unpaid speeding ticket. You really are desperate to arrest my boss aren't you."

As Radcliff got out of the car Crawford said "Put your hands on your head."

Barlow then said "I'll have him out of jail in 15 minutes or less, Crawford that's a promise."

Danny said "We'll see Henry Radcliff your under arrest."

Once he was handcuffed Radcliff was led to the car and put in the backseat, with that Crawford went back to C-Sec headquarters as Jack Barlow called C-sec about his client being arrested.

**The Normandy**

Rogue sat his quarters and looked through a list of names of all the people he had killed so far in past few years and knew that all of it would be worth it when he completed his objective.

With that he deactivated the OSD and left his quarters just as headed over to the mess hall for a late supper, Tali came over to him and asked "You worked for Cerberus Rogue. Tell me why did betray them after so long?"

Rogue answered "We all have our limits miss Zorah. I found mine long ago." Without saying another word Rogue walked off as Tali was left wondering what Cerberus did to make a man like Rogue turn on them.

At that same moment Commander John Shepard was meeting with The Illusive Man.

The leader of Cerberus said "Shepard we've caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a Turian patrol. They stumbled onto a Collector ship beyond the Korlus System. The Turian's were completely wiped out but not before they managed to disable the Collector vessel. I need you and your team to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their home world."

Shepard said "Its hard to imagine that a turian patrol could take out a Collector ship."

The Illusive Man explained "The report I intercepted says the hull is intact but all the ships systems seem to be offline. They could be making repairs to the ship as we speak, I'm not saying the mission won't be dangerous but we can't afford to let an opportunity like this slip us by."

Shepard then said "If the Turian's had a patrol out there why aren't they sending in a recon team?"

The Illusive Man answered "They will eventually. I intercepted the transmission and am feeding them false reports. You can be in out before they realise the truth."

With some scepticism Shepard asked "Are you sure this information is good."

The Illusive Man answered "Information is my weapon Shepard. Its good."

Shepard nodded and said "Send me the coordinates."

The Illusive man merely said "Already sent. Once you and your team are aboard the ship, establish an uplink with EDI she'll mine their data for any and all information regarding the Omega Four Relay. Good luck Shepard."

With that the communication was severed and Joker said over the intercom "Coordinates are punched in. Lets go find us a Collector ship."

**Omega Afterlife**

Aria T'Loak sat on the couch as several humans walked over to them, once they were scanned Aria said "What are the Systems Alliance doing here on my station?"

Ashley answered "We are looking for the assassin Rogue. We know he works for you Aria. If he comes here let us know and there'll be no trouble for you or your gang."

Aria stood up and said "My translator must not be working properly because that sounded like I was being given an order."

Ashley replied "Your right Aria so do yourself a favour and bring him here so we can take him into custody."

Aria simply said "Here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to let you leave with your lives right now. And lapdog tell your masters in the Alliance that I'm not giving Rogue up and if you send anyone else here after him I will send them back to the Alliance in bodybags."

With that Aria's men escorted Ashley and her team out of Afterlife and all the way back to their ship.

While they were leaving Council Spectre Tela Vasir just arrived as the Shadow Broker confirmed that Rogue always comes to Omega every two weeks and he was due to show up any day now.

Authors notes well that's chapter 32 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
